


It's a mob boss thing

by Sevslittlesecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Hermione, Bodyguard Ron, Clueless Harry, Doctor Severus Snape, Everyone is BAMF but Vernon, Everyone is kinda darker but not evil, F/M, Fluff, Former cop! Remus, Light Angst, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, OOC, Panic Attacks, Sassy Harry, Stalking, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevslittlesecret/pseuds/Sevslittlesecret
Summary: 'Oh,' Severus realized. Harry Potter, the Mob Boss, had a huge crush on him and the man had no idea. (Edited on Jan 1 because this is basically the story now.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long while so I hope I've improved. This isn't beta'd nor brit picked, so if there is something wrong please let me know.

Harry Potter just sighed as he looked over the report that Vernon Dursley had given him. He lowered the papers and stared at the man who face was getting redder. Vernon Dursley, the man who had 'raised' him and through force, was made to realize who was in charge when he was 11, just eight years ago.

"Oh Uncle Vernon," Harry said softly as he leaned backward throwing the papers down, scattering them. "When I gave you a job, can you at least do it right?"

Harry could almost hear the man grinding his teeth as the other man's face got even redder. Granted Harry wasn't impressed when his darling uncle came in with a loose tie and wrinkled suit, so finding out he failed a simple job of moving merchandise to another place... Harry was not impressed.

"We were ambushed-"

"Do you think I care?" Harry interrupted. "Did you not have a backup plan in case that happened? And then the fact that Dean was injured, yet you and your son are unharmed..." Harry tilted his head. "It's almost as if this is a horrible attempt to betray me."

The man raised himself out of the leather chair so he could tower over Harry, trying to intimidate him Harry guessed.

"We raised you, you ungrateful little shit!"

The two people behind him raised their guns and fired. The large man squeaked as the bullets hit the wall behind him. Harry thought it might have taken the other man a few seconds to realize what had happened before Veron turned and tried to reach him, fury in his face.

He stopped when a pair of guns suddenly appeared on the side of his face, and to Harry's amusement the man paled as if he thought he could get away with attacking his nephew.

Harry held up his hand to stop them pulling the trigger. "Vernon," Harry said, "What does raising me have to do with messing up the transfer? Did you think your _expert_ child rearing would save you?" Harry ground his teeth remembering all the suffering he had done at that man's hand. What a fool he was for thinking that maybe...

He pushed a black button under his desk and seconds later a tall man in a black suit with brown graying hair appeared.

"Find out where the weapons are from him and his son and then plant..." Harry paused before waving his hand. " _Anything_ on them and drop them off to the cops." Harry grinned as Remus Lupin dragged the now shouting man out of the room, "I don't want to see them ever again."

Harry ignored the shouts and door closing as he picked up the reports again to read them again.

"Do you want me to look into it as well, Harry?"

Green eyes glanced up toward Hermione Granger, one of his best friends, and one of his bodyguards though she also helped with numbers part of the mob and was good at finding anything out. She had dark curling hair and brown eyes. If he didn't know it himself, he would think she was a business woman about to go to work in her black suit. There was only a hint of green on her and that was a small scarf covering her neck.

Harry nodded as he gave her the papers. "Anything you can do to help would be appreciated. I'll ask Remus to give you any information he got from them."

Hermione smiled before patting his cheek causing Harry to scowl at her. "Don't let this get you down, okay?" She said before walking out blowing a kiss to the redhead still in the room.

"Does she have to keep doing that?" Ronald Weasley groaned behind his hand as he blushed to the roots of his hair.

Harry grinned as he leaned back in his chair, feeling a lot less stressed. "You know she only does that to make you happy."

Ron grumbled a little but there was a small smile on his face. The redhead then turned his attention to Harry. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out how you wanted with the Dursleys."

The black haired male shrugged. "I thought that a few years away we could get along but..." He stood up and clenched his hands before relaxing them. "I have you, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. I don't need anyone else."

Ron didn't say anything for awhile, his blue eyes just watching him, making Harry wonder what he was thinking about. While Ron wasn't considered as smart as Hermione, the man was a brilliant strategist and one of the few people he trusted above all.

"I have some news about Severus Snape."

All breath left him and Harry grinned feeling his heart beat faster. Finally. Finally, he got information about the man.

"Is he willing to join?" Harry asked walking toward Ron, excitement in every step.

Ron shook his head. "He declined." He grimaced, "In more the a few words. Are you sure you want him as your personal doctor? We don't even know if he will be loyal to us and his personality..." Ron glared at nothing in particular, making Harry wonder what had been said to him.

But Harry smiled as he sat back down and opened a drawer and took out a folder with the name SEVERUS SNAPE. He rested his head on his fist as he began to open it once again and left it open on the page with a photo. "No. It has to be him."

After all the stories his mother had written and the stories he got from Remus and Sirius... he was looking forward to meeting the man. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update every day like I have been, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Also, I have updated the tags, but if I have missed anything please let me know.

The next day Harry listened to Hermione's and Remus's information in his personal study on the third floor. He didn't normally let people in here when handling reports, in fact, Harry usually had the reports given to him in the meeting room on the first floor. However, as he wanted to be discreet, Harry thought it would be wiser to have the meeting on a floor no one but four people, not including Harry, were allowed to be in. 'Hopefully that number will jump to five,' Harry thought before focusing on the two people in front of him. 

"Report," Harry said. 

"We seem to be having some issues with our drug end," Hermione said, "Some of our suppliers have told us 'they received a better offer'." She sighed and shook her head. "I hate wasting bullets on people like that." 

"The only issue from our weapons dealers was Dursley's," Remus said in a raspy voice. Once a month Remus seemed to get sick and needed a few days to be at full strength. It must have been finished a day ago, Harry thought. "Whatever our enemies plan is it seems to have just started. Thanks to Dursley messing up, we now know there are at least a couple of problems that need to be dealt with." 

"I found out from Dean," Hermione added, "That when Vernon and Dean got to the site to pick up the guns, Vernon was talking to someone on the phone. He thought that he was talking to his son, or you and didn't give it much thought." 

When she finished, Remus handed him Veron's phone. "I already looked through it," Remus told him. "The number has been deleted but we're getting the phone records as we speak." 

"Did you get anything from Dudley?" Harry asked, looking through the phone and entering the photo's app to see if Dursley was stupid enough to photo something. He just saw Vernon and Dudley with a few of his late wife, Petunia. None of him of course. Harry placed the phone in one of his drawers, he'll look at it more thoroughly later. 

"Not much," Remus replied. "Dursley didn't tell his son much, but Dudley did know that it was against you." Remus smiled. "I believe he was informed that they would be taking over your leadership and was trying to attack me when I arrived. It didn't go so well for him, attacking a former policeman wasn't the smartest plan." 

A knock on the door was the only warning before a tall man with shaggy hair came in. Sirius Black grinned at everyone in the room, as he waved a file.  

"Ah! This is where everyone's at!" He said. 

Remus amber eyes narrowed. "I told you where to go when I asked for that file!" 

"Aw! Remus don't be like that." Sirius said winking at him as he walked past. "You know I don't pay much attention after I get up." 

Sirius placed the file on the desk before ruffling Harry's hair. "How's the meeting going?" 

"Well, it was going nicely before you interrupted us," Remus growled at the other male. 

'Lover's Spat?' Hermione mouthed to him. Harry shrugged, truthfully he didn't know if his father's old schoolmates were involved or not, but either way they seemed to be having an argument. 

Sirius pouted at the other man. "It was an accident Moony! You weren't supposed to get that chocolate covered soap! It was for someone else I swear!" 

When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius sighed. "How about we both go out together and I'll buy whatever chocolate candy you want." 

Remus scowl turned quickly into a mischievous grin. "Okay!" Remus said immediately, making Sirius blink confused. "You can't take it back now!" 

"Um... what?" Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione trying to find an answer. Harry just smiled a little while Hermione tried to keep her laughter from escaping.  

"It's fine Sirius. Let's just get back toward the meeting," Harry said as he leaned back.  

"Dean said that about halfway to our warehouse, they got ambushed by the Death Eaters," Hermione continued, her stance more relaxed. "The tires were blown out and they car crashed, causing Dean to have a broken arm and cracked ribs." She glanced up from her report to smile at Harry. "He's doing better know and said that he'll be back to work in a few weeks. I said we'll see you in 6 months." 

Harry hummed his hand gripping the desk making the knuckles white. "Is his medical bills paid?" 

Hermione nodded before continuing, "He was able to shoot a couple of men and steal their car before making it to us. The car has been looked into but it seems it was stolen before Dean got his hands on it." 

Thoughts raced through Harry's mind before he blinked and focused on Remus, trying to ignore the fact that Sirius was resting his arms on his head. "Did you find anything else about the Dursleys?" 

Remus shook his head as he looked over the phone records. "I'll have to run the numbers through the police system but it is looking like Dursley was in connection with the Death Eaters." 

"Either way," Harry said softly leaning forward and clasping his hands, ignoring Sirius grumbling. "I want to make sure we have the facts before declaring war on them. If Dursley is involved who's to say that we have other people here who are traitors and are actually working for the Death Eaters or the Malfoys." 

Everyone was quite for a few seconds. After all, that's how his parents died through the traitor; Pettigrew.  

"So what do you want us to do pup?" Sirius asked, his voice gaining a growing quality. Harry remembered finding out about Sirius through Remus, about the fact that he was framed and was in jail for years until Remus was finally able to use his last remaining resources of getting him a fair trial. 

"I'll make contact with the Malfoys after we have looked at everything," Harry stated. "If we have been hit, they might be as well." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hermione said biting her lip. "What if it was the Malfoys who attacked us? That they were dressing up as the Death Eaters to fool us?" Harry could almost hear the distrust in her voice. She never liked the Malfoys, something she and her husband will always agree on. 

"You do raise a good point, however just because I'll talk to them doesn't mean I trust them," Harry said feeling Sirius leave him and saw him stand next to Remus. "We have to make a move to see where all the pawns lie, and if we contact the Malfoys, we'll be able to get some sort of information out of them and hopefully they'll see to it to side with us. It's better than just waiting for someone to attack." Harry looked at the others in the room, trying to gauge their reactions. Remus looked doubtful, but Sirius seemed to be contemplating something. 

"What do you think, Sirius?" He asked. 

"Well they are part of my family," The man grumbled. "We would certainly have a better chance at an alliance with them if that's the way you are wanting to go." 

"Alliance?" Harry said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "Who said anything about an alliance? They'll just be our pawns."  

\------ 

"Do you think we have enough video of him yet?!" Ron complained in his ear him later that day. Harry just smiled knowing that Ron couldn't see him. Harry was sitting on his couch with a laptop on his lap and watching the live video feed. 

"I need to have more information about him."  

"That or you just want to be creepy," Ron muttered. Harry knew Ron had shifted when he saw the video of Severus black car wobbled a little. 

"You do know that I can hear you?" Harry said watching Dr. Severus Snape open the door to his car and step out. The tall man seemed to be almost lanky and his long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. The man looked around and seemed to be frowning as he walked towards his front porch. 

He wouldn't be considered a classical beauty, but there was something about those eyes... something that made his heart beat in excitement.  

Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on every detail at the screenshot he took; an image of the doctor in profile when the man opened his door. He wanted to know every detail about this man.  After all, he who was going to one of his personal employees, and while he was sure that Severus Snape was never going to betray him, it was true he didn't know much about him. Well, outside of looking into all of his records, any photos, sound files, etc.  

There was one thing that did stick out and that was the fact that Severus Snape was loyal to Lily Evans when she was alive. 

Harry smiled as Ron started to sigh and complain to him more. "I think it's time I meet him face to face." 

Ron was quiet again. "I know I keep asking you this but are you sure?" Ron asked. "He was a Death Eater, how do we know that he won't betray us like he did them?" 

Harry traced the still image of the man wondering what drew him in. "Ron." Harry made his voice commanding. While Ron and Hermione can get away with questioning him, like Remus and Sirius could, that didn't mean they could keep asking the same question that they knew the answer too. 

The man became silent. "Sorry, Boss." 

Harry didn't acknowledge it. "You can leave." He closed the laptop. "I got enough information for now." He heard Ron make a sigh of relief and the car start up.  

"Do you need me back there or...?" He let the question hang. 

Thundering footsteps announced his visitor before one of his underlings opened his door. "Boss!"  

Harry looked up at the man as he rushed into the room with Hermione coming right behind him. "What is it, Cedric?" 

"Draco Malfoy is here!" 

"Shit!" He heard Ron curse. "I'll be right over!"  

Harry just smiled. "It looks like the pawn made the first move." He stood up and fixed his suit and straightened his green tie, leaving his microphone on. He didn't feel like having to repeat it to Ron later, though he did turn down the volume on his end. Harry wasn't interested in listening to Ron cursing every time Malfoy spoke. 

"Is someone watching him?" Harry asked moving toward the door and entering the hallway towards the stairs that lead to the lowest floor.  

"Yes, we have Luna looking after him," Cedric replied walking downstairs behind him as Hermione started to give orders on her phone. 

Ah, Luna Lovegood. What a charming girl. 

"Good," Harry said opening the doors to the visiting room. Two blondes were sitting opposite of each other, one with a scowl and the other with a smile. "Stay here Cedric." The man hastily nodded before standing outside the door. There was no reason to keep him with him, between Hermione and Luna Harry had nothing to worry about, especially when Ron arrived. 

"Hello Harry," said the one with a smile. Luna was wearing a green summer dress with radish earrings and was barefoot. Harry didn't bat an eye at that or the fact that she didn't stand up, Luna just continued looking through her phone and humming to herself, a dagger laying on her lap. 

The other blond also still sat. He was wearing a gray silk shirt, black slacks, and polished shoes. He had his arms alongside the back of the couch and was instead glaring at Harry, and did the same to Hermione when she came through. "I can't believe you still have that trash with you." 

Hermione bristled, but Harry just smiled as he walked up to him. "I didn't have any trash until you came in." 

Harry knew that Malfoy wanted to say something back, but was biting his tongue. Whatever happened must have been horrible. "What can I do for you little Malfoy?" Harry asked. "After all, I didn't think I would see you again when I got you kicked out of school." 

Harry had to wonder if Malfoy just had a permanent scowl on his face as the man looked away from him. 

"I have a proposal for you..." 

"That's great but I'm not into blondes, so I have to decline." 

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "Not that you idiot!" He growled and placed his head in his hands. "Why is my life like this?!" 

Another thing Harry noted was that Malfoy seemed to be a bit of a drama queen. 

"Things are not going well with the Malfoys and after all 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' and all that rot," Malfoy quoted with a wave of his hand. "I have information that I believe will be of use to you." It was then Harry noticed a briefcase next to the blonde. 

"I already searched it," Luna said typing on her phone.   

"Well Draco," Harry said moving forward as Luna stood up and turned off her phone. He sat in her vacated seat and leaned forward clasping his hands as Luna and Hermione stood behind the chair. "It seems we have more interesting things to talk about." 

Harry knew his grin had a feral edge to it when little Malfoy paled.  

"I look forward to having you following me," Harry said softly. "Welcome to the Family." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll have Harry and Severus meet in the next chapter, but I needed to introduce the plot. I actually meant for them to be introduced in this chapter but Draco happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Trickster32 for the idea of the camera's, and I hope everyone has a great new year!

There were two fields that Doctor Severus Snape specialized in. The one that got him hired at Hogwarts Hospital was for being an Internal Medicine Specialist, a doctor who can treat diseases with drugs and anesthetics. What made him special was the fact that he could look at the patent and knew which drug they would need in a few seconds. When the head doctor, Albus Dumbledore, found out how much a genius Snape was, he hired him immediately to assist with other doctors who needed such input.  

However, what Dr. Snape was mostly known for was for being a Microbiologist, a doctor who studied infectious bacteria and viruses effect on the human body.  

He had a lot of help studying them during his days of running with the mob.  

'How annoying,' Severus thought as he stalked through the hallways of the hospital with his black coat fluttering behind him. 'I had been a spy for years, and whoever has sent these imbeciles, needs to have them work on the first step: don't get caught.' 

He scowled at the feeling of someone's eyes on him and tried to ignore a black haired female in the waiting room, looking over a newspaper.  

The doctor finally caught sight of his target, talking to a sniveling child and supplying the little brat with lollies. 

"Albus!" Severus gritted out, uncaring of the fact the child took one look at him and ran away. The old man stood up and smiled warmly at him.  

"Severus my boy!" Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Do you want a lolly as well?" He asked holding out the sweet treat.  

Severus just glared at the bright yellow candy wrapping. "No. I'm letting you know I'll be leaving early today."   

"Does it have to do with the people following you around?" The Head Doctor said pleasantly as he unwrapped the lolly to eat it.  

The younger man sighed heavily but nodded. "I'll come in early tomorrow," Severus said and spun on his heel narrowly missing a red headed male trying to be discreet by leaning on a desk. He felt almost insulted that he had been a spy and could be considered in the same profession as the bumbling male. The doctor moved past the desk before leaning closer to the redhead to whisper in his ear. "You need to get a better job."   

The man gulped and nodded before moving quickly away from the taller man.  

For a brief moment, Severus smiled.  

However, that wasn't the end of the incidents.  

Severus saw other people besides the redhead and the others who followed him. They never seemed to be hostile to him so that ruled out Voldemort sending his Death Eaters to finish him off. For a brief thought, he wondered if the Malfoys had sent people to protect him, but dismissed it. Lucius was more likely to just call him or contact him some other way.   

Especially when Severus came home two weeks ago and noticed cameras all over his home.   

'Why would there need to be a camera in the shower?' Severus thought with a frown, as the water cascaded over him. He shrugged and 'accidentally' broke the shower head. "Oh no," His voice hollow, "Now I need to get a new one."   

After he was dried and dressed, Severus sat outside his home with his glasses on and looking at the evidence before him. He got a few photo's from his phone of a couple people following him and contacted Lucius who seemed slightly strained these days, but he, nor the photos were helpful.  

Should he just leave the camera's alone, make the enemy think they have the upper hand for now, or just take them down? Granted Severus was just a little annoyed, it wasn't like it was bothering him much besides the fact there are cameras in his  _bathroom_. He looked over the photo's again, still not recognizing anyone and debated if he should make the first move before immediately dismissing the thought. What better way to find out information, then to spy on the people spying him? 

Then again, Severus thought when the redhead from earlier came up to him after work to ask him something for his boss, he had a sinking feeling he knew who was watching him. He had known that Lily's child had taken over her as the new boss, 15 years after her and Potter's death. But didn’t think it would effect him of all people. He gave the redhead a scathing response and continued on his way home wondering why  _Potter_  of all people wanted a camera in his shower or even the reason why he was spying on him at all. Lupin and Black would not make the stories about him kind. 

The next move happened a week later during Severus' shift at Hogwarts.  

"I thought we already had this discussion when you asked for a favor, in case your mind already became senile let me remind you my response from last time: over my dead body," Severus told Albus, scowling at the man, as he followed around one of the newer doctors, Longbottom if he recalled. "As you can see I'm busy helping this dunderhead so he doesn't poison anyone."  

Said dunderhead was trembling as he looked to Albus and then towards the other doctor, making Severus wonder if he should give the brunette some pants in case he wet himself.  

"And I appreciate it," Albus said smiling at him and started to move Longbottom to another room, but made Severus stay behind. The dark eyed male swore that he could see the man's blue eyes twinkle as if to mock him. He blinked, maybe he should stop spending so much time with his godson. "Though I do think you should ease on the negative comments a little, Severus." The younger man rolled his eyes. "We have a special client who asked for you specifically."  

'Oh joy, another one,' Severus thought. This happened every now and then. A rich asshole who wanted 10 of the best doctors to help their child through a cold.  

"No," Severus declined with his best sneer. "My brain will start to rot if I talk to another idiot parent wanting to know why little Timmy's nose is cold."  

Albus winced remembering that night, "This will be different though; a man with a gunshot wound seems to have heard about you and would like you to become his doctor during his stay."  

Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  

"If you accept then he'll be able to donate more toward your research," Albus said trying to sweeten the deal.  

That made the dark-eyed man pause, usually when someone donated, the money went to all of the departments so it was split up. However, if the money went to only his... he debated a little before nodding and reaching for the folder that Albus handed to him. "I'll also be taking a week off tomorrow, try to make sure Longbottom doesn't kill anyone while I'm away," He said over his shoulder before walking toward the elevator.   

Severus flipped through the folder as the elevator went to the first floor. He had skimmed through most of the record when the doors opened. Closing the folder he stalked towards room 109. A young woman with curly brown hair was standing outside the door, that made him pause for a second before continuing on and opened the door.  

The first thought Severus had when he met the man sitting on the bed, was that he was short. He glanced at patients folder in his hand. 'Charles Evan, Male, 23 years old and 5'5 (165 cm) ' Black eyes narrowed and glared at the smiling blond man with brown eyes.  

"Hello!" Charles said with a bright smile. "Are you my new doctor?" He asked. 

"For now," Severus said. "It says here that you have a bullet wound on your left leg," Severus gave him and unimpressed look. "How?" 

"Well when someone shoots you, the bullet comes out of the gun-" Charles started to say before Severus glared at him. The man seemed amused if his smile was anything to go by. "Oh! You mean what happened? I'm afraid that's classified~!" 

"Fine," Severus said through clenched teeth, the sooner this was over the soon he could leave. "Besides your leg, are there any other symptoms you have?"  

"Not that I know of." 

"Any allergies that we should be aware of?"  

The man paused before shaking his head. 

"Okay," Severus said as he closed the file and moved closer for a better look at the pants. "I'll look over your leg and see how bad is. Once that's done, we will x-ray it and see what we can do from there." 

Though there was a lot of blood, making Severus wonder why they just hadn't taken him to the ER... oh. Okay. Severus narrowed his eyes at the man then smirked. "I need visibility of the wound first, sir." 

He was intending of getting some scissors then and cutting the pants off to the 'wound' and maybe scaring him with the sharp tool close to the man's groin, but Charles just nodded and started to unbuckle his pants.   

Severus actually hit the man over the head with the report. "I am not been in the mood to deal with a horrible flirting technique from you, Harry Potter."  

The man paused and looked up, his face becoming less open but had a slight grin on his face. "Ah," Potter said. "I should have guessed you wouldn't have been fooled."  

"Yet you tried it anyway," Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here? How did you even know where to find... me..." Severus closed his eye's and rubbed them. Lupin. While Severus was Lily's right-hand man, Lupin was involved with Sirius, James right-hand man. Lupin was very good at finding people when he wasn't sick.  

"I don't know what Lupin told you, but I'm not interested in coming back," He sneered. "Especially if Black is there." 

Potter covered his mouth with his hand, but Severus could still see his grin. He wondered if he tried to hid it because he knew he looked like a fool.  

Severus looked down at him unimpressed. "Are you going to state why you are here or not?"  

"I thought you would have already had some sort of idea already," Potter said tilting his head. He then frowned up at him. "Can you come a little closer?" He asked.  

Confused Severus stepped forward, not thinking much about until his eyes widened as Potter grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed next to him.  

"P-potter! This is highly inappropriate!" Severus shouted as the younger man leaned over him. He was about to berate him more when he felt warm fingers tips rest on his nose. He glanced down at the fingers, very confused and looked up at the fake brown eyes.   

There was warmth there.  

Much different than the ones he'd seen in photo's of Harry, for while he didn't know the male personality he had kept a few tabs on Lily's child. From when Remus took him in, to succeeding in his father's footsteps of running many legal business, to when he took over the mob.  

They always seem much colder before.  

For awhile there were no sounds but the beating of his heart and the quiet breathing of the man moving over him.  

One hand moved down to his lips and the other to move through his hair, and to Severus' embarrassment felt his cheeks heat up and his mind become quite.  

Then Harry leaned down, making the sheets rustle and than whispered in his ear, so close that Severus could feel the breath breeze across the outside of it.  

 _'I feel like I've been waiting to do that forever.'_   

Severus blushed hotly, his mind trying to work out what the hell was going on when the door opened.  

"Harry," The women who had stood outside poked her head in, seeming to not bat an eye at the fact that her boss was crouched over a man. "Draco is calling, do you want him to call back or do you want to answer him now?"  

The man above him blinked and the warmth Severus saw faded but instead a bright flush covered the younger man's face. Potter moved off him and turned to the women. "Tell him that Severus and I will be home soon."  

Severus blinked several times trying to figure out what had just happened, until what was said registered with him. 

She nodded as Severus glared at the man as he moved off the bed, trying to hide the fact he was aroused by a man he hardly knew. "Excuse me?" He barked, "First when did I give you permission to say my first name, and second I don't remember saying anything about leaving with you!"  

Potter just smiled at him, "I thought you would like to visit your godson. And as for your first name, I can hardly call you Snape when you’re my personal doctor."  

This again, Severus scowled gathering his folder up. "You can find someone else," He was about to turn when a hand grabbed his.   

"Why?" Potter whispered. Severus turned and stared down at the mob boss.   

"Can you not accept a simple no Potter? I do have research to do, not babysitting children when they get a scrapped knee," He said sniffing taking his hand away.  

Potter didn't say anything for a few seconds before he grinned, "Ah, but it was thanks to my generous donation."  

Severus paused,"Is this a bribe?"  

"Yes," Potter said, unashamed.  

Severus stared down at the male and smirked a little impressed. "It's still a no." He walked over to the door, "I'll send someone over to see about your... leg, Mr. Potter, I doubt we'll be seeing each other again." He opened the door and nodded to the bushy haired women outside. "Oh, and tell whoever was training the people trailing me to be more competent. The same can be said for whoever planted the cameras at my home."  

A fleeting feeling of regret passed through him as he walked away, after all, it was  _Lily's_ child who wanted him to come back, but it couldn't be helped.  

He wasn't with the mob anymore. 

\-----  

When Severus awoke he covered his eyes with his arm and cursed in every language that he knew, and made up a few new ones. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and smell flowers on the breeze. For a moment Severus contemplated if he could make a poison out of lilacs, as the man wasn't interested in common flowers for healing or poisoning.  

This wasn't his room. 

He didn't even have to sit up and look around, he knew this wasn't his bedroom. Severus was still paranoid enough that he knew every entrance of his home and an open window above his bed? There was none. 

The man moved his arm and opened his eyes as he sat up and observed the room he was in. It was... grey. The walls were grey, the floors were grey, the blanket was grey, grey, grey. Sure, the blankets were a lighter grey than the others, but it was just unimpressive. The only thing of note was the fact there were three doors in the room. 

Severus left the bed, glad that his pajamas were at least the same and opened one door. It was a closet that was full of his clothes. The man frowned as he looked at the shirts and pants before looking through them. He was wrong: it was a closet full of clothes in his measurements. The man slammed the door before opening the another one. 

It led to an unfamiliar hallway and Severus actually was surprised he could open the door to just  _leave._  He checked the outside of the door and didn't see any locks beside the regular one. 

Severus closed that door and looked at the only one remaining before walking over to it and turned the handle. It was a bathroom. A nice one with red tiled floors, a closed shower, another door that Severus didn't know where it led, and a nice toilet. But what made it the worst thing he had seen so far, was the fact that someone was in it. 

With pajamas covered in sushi, there was only one man Severus knew of that had messy black hair, and green eyes, wearing ridicules round glasses."Oh! You're awake!" Harry Potter said smiling at him as he spat out toothpaste into the sink. "I was wondering if the drug would keep you asleep for a while more." 

Severus glared and stalked up to him before shoving the man on the closed door. "Why have you kidnapped me!?" 

Potter blinked up at him, seemingly unfazed but he started to turn bright red. Severus scoffed to himself at the image. No matter how angry Potter was, it was nothing to his own. "Because I wanted you here." 

Severus gritted his teeth trying to control himself from harming Potter. "How utterly selfish of you, Potter," He spat. "Do you not think of anyone but yourself?! Did you think that this wouldn't have consequences?!" 

"Oh no, is there something wrong with the room?" Potter asked looking worried, completely ignoring what was being said him. 

Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose and breathed slowly and deeply. It was still morning, he hadn't had any coffee and the only thing he knew for sure was that he had been kidnapped by an idiot.  

"Potter, I'm going to go home now," He glared as the other man opened his mouth. " _I'm going home_  and I'll forget that this happened." 

Potter finally seemed to get the hint that he was leaving. "Ok," Potter said leaving the wall he was shoved up against. "I guess I'll just put away all my mother's books and notes that I brought out for you."  

Severus stopped walking as Potter sighed heavily. "I had thought you would like to have them but I see you're not interested." 

The tall man clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you want something in return?" He whispered. 

"Well... I wouldn't mind giving you those items," Potter said moving over to face him, showing a sharper smile "I just want your loyalty and expertise for my followers, as well as being my own personal doctor." 

Severus thought it over, having access to his childhood friend's notes was something that he couldn't pass up. If instead, they drew up a contract, Potter was an idiot after all, he could get those items, get money for his research, and would only need to patch Potter up from time to time... the pros outweighed the cons right now. Or being coffee depraved was messing with his mind. 

"I don't really have a choice right now, though, do I," He gritted out crossing his arms, "But we'll write a contract about this to make sure the terms are fair."  

"Brilliant!" Potter said happily "I hope you don't mind the decor, I didn't know for sure if you like the colors," Potter said he frowned as he took out a notebook from one of the cabinets. "My mother said you liked grey when she met you, but I don't know if you had changed your mind since then." 

"Let me see it," Severus demanded, taking it before Potter moved. Severus flipped through the notebook, wondering why it mattered to Potter how his décor looked and realized it was a bunch of notes of his likes, dislikes and more. 

 _Do you think he'll like red and gold or would he like darker shades?_  

 _Mum's writing say's he likes dark grey, but maybe I can include some green so it's not blah_  

 _He really likes black and coffee, remember to tell Cedric to get the brand Severus drinks_  

 _He hates the color yellow_  

 _Should I buy him lube? No. He might not like the flavor. Maybe the tasteless kind?_  

 _I wonder if he needs more condoms? The ones in his home are almost expired_  

Severus felt his face become warm as he read the last couple and had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked at the younger man who was rinsing his mouth after brushing his teeth.  

"Oh as you’re my doctor now," the younger man said turning to him, was Potter's face this red earlier? "I've been feeling odd lately." 

Severus debated with himself wondering if he should go along with this farce or do this after they negotiate the contract, or deal with this just so he could get a cup of coffee as it seems there should be some somewhere from the notes. The coffee won out. "Fine," he sighed defeated. "What symptoms have you been having and when?" 

"My face was hot when I was with you in the hospital, and then when you shoved me against the wall," Potter listed out. "My heart is beating faster during those times and now. At first, I was thinking I had some sort of allergy to you but none of it felt... unpleasant?" Potter frowned up at him, "Or are there allergies like that?" 

Severus, blinked his eyes wide. He had no clue of what to say to that. Was Potter making fun of him? Those eyes said no, and the man wasn't a good actor when they first meet. No, he couldn't be right. "We'll talk after I get my first cup of coffee," He said after a while. Potter sighed, but nodded before opening the other door and leaving but not before smiling up at him and closing the other door. Before it closed, however, Severus caught sight of another bedroom. Was that... Potter's room? 

'Oh,' Severus realized as he looked over the notes again. Harry Potter, the Mob Boss, had a huge crush on him  _and the man had no idea._  


	4. Chapter 4

When Severus finally shook himself out of his stupor of the fact that  _Harry Potter_  seemed to be interested him, he got dressed in the clothes provided for him. Severus frowned wondering what he should do as everything became more complicated with the fact that Potter doesn't realize what he was doing. Rubbing his chin, Severus thought about his own feelings on the matter, but couldn't come up with a conclusion. He just didn't know much about Potter in general, to even think about having a simple date with the man. It would be like someone seeing a person walking on the street then walking up to them and asking if they could have a date. 

Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts before he tied up his hair and smoothed down a black tee-shirt he found in the closet. Severus smirked, well he didn't know much about Potter, but that could be easily rectified. He was after all in the man's home, there will be items that state who Potter really is, and if Severus liked what he saw well... he wouldn't be adverse to starting a relationship, but there was something he needed to know.  

The man then walked over to the door that led outside and looked around the hallway. He tried to see what way would lead to the kitchen when the door next to him opened, and the mob boss stepped out. 

Potter was wearing a pin-striped dark blue suit with a green tie, his glasses nowhere to be seen, making Severus wonder if he wore contacts. His eyes were cold and his poster straight, it was almost like he was looking at a different person from the man he had seen earlier. Glaring green eyes glanced up and Potter's demeanor changed when he smiled at him. 

"Doctor!" The man said moving closer to him, Potter's eyes now bright, "I'm so glad to see you!" 

"You do know it hasn't even been 10 minutes since we last spoke," Severus drawled walking toward the shorter man. 

Potter laughed awkwardly. "Well I like spending time with you," he said. Severus just watched the blush travel from his face to his neck. Potter's eyes widened and pointed to his face. " _See_?! It just keeps happening!" He frowned, "Do you think it could be contagious?" 

Severus did have to admit, there was a certain charm to the brat and tried not to smirk. "I looked over a few notes," He said lying. "And I have determined that whatever you have it's nothing to worry about." 

"Really?" 

"Would I ever lie to you?" Severus tried not be a little bit insulted when the man didn't reply as if he was debating on how truthful he was. Eventually, the man hesitantly nodded, making Severus wonder if the boss was always so trusting. 

"Listen," Potter said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair, messing it up further. "I know we have to make up a contract, but I was just informed of some... distressing news." His mouth thinned. "Let me at least walk you down to the kitchen. When I get back we'll hash out the details." 

Severus narrowed his eyes, wondering what had happened, but nodded. 

"Great!" Potter smiled as he mentioned for Severus to follow him. "I hope you'll enjoy living here!"  

Potter, Severus decided, was a morning person. The other man continued talking as they went down a couple of flight's of stairs. "If you have any questions I'll be sending someone along to keep you company and answer anything you need." 

The kitchen Potter led him to was nice but was overshadowed by the fact there was an amazing coffee maker with many different types of flavors for Severus to become addicted to. Potter seemed to want to stay but Severus waved him off, they'll have plenty of time to talk later. 

Severus sat down with a cup of coffee, a chocolate raspberry one, and started to enjoy the aroma. As he took a drink, confusion and annoyance just seem to melt away. He looked around the kitchen and found a pen and some paper and started to jot down notes for one of his experiments. While he wasn't allowed to use living subjects for his tests, Severus was allowed to use tissue samples that were donated. He wasn't just trying to find out if a certain plant or drug would harm the sample, but to see if he could cure diseases such as the common cold, or cause the sample to become even more infected. 

But now that Potter was going to hand over Lily's notes, Severus believed he could be able to make breakthroughs with her help. She was good at thinking outside the box, and hopefully some of her ideas would help Severus with a few issues he had been having lately.  

Severus' coffee was almost finished when the door to the kitchen opened, and two people entered the room talking to one another. 

"Do you think it's okay to leave him like that?" A red headed male said with a worried frown. Severus noticed he and the brown haired women were also wearing a similar suit as Potter, with some green involved. It seems that the outfit hadn't changed much when Lily ran the mob. He remembered seeing the women before in the hospital. As she was so close to Potter, she and the man must be his bodyguards. He narrowed his eyes and tried to not break the cup he was holding.  

"Barty's tied to a chair right now, Ron and Cedric is near. If anything happens we'll be the first to know," The curly haired women said calmly as she opened the refrigerator and taking a bottle of water out. She was about to open it before finally noticing Severus. "Oh!" The women said surprised. "Hello!" 

"You are the bodyguards of Potter correct?" Severus asked taking a sip of his coffee. "Are you both imbeciles? If I was an enemy Potter would be dead, as his bodyguards you should always be aware of people on the grounds," Severus said narrowing his eyes at the startled people. 

"Now hold on-" The redhead started to say as he stepped forward. His face was turning red, but Severus didn't care if the man was angry or not. 

Severus glared and rose up from his seat. "No matter what, always check whenever you enter a room, always make sure to pay attention if anyone is suspicious even if you know that person, even if the person you're protecting isn't even here!" He shouted the last words. "Do you know what happened to the previous Boss?! How that  _rat_ ," He spat the last word, "Came inside with Voldemort and murdered Potter's parents!" 

The girl looked away and bit her lip, Severus could see her start to cry, while the man flushed even more and shot him a murderous look as he moved over to the brunette. Severus wasn't even fazed, they had to know what happened last time, so it doesn't happen again. 

"You're right," The women whispered making the redhead to stop glaring at him and focused on her. "We got complacent, we didn't think..." She trailed off. 

"But Hermione!" The man said making Severus think even less of him.  

Severus scoffed and turned back to his coffee. In this business where death could be just right around the corner, there was no reason to be kind about the truth. 

The women, no Hermione, wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath, "Your right, and with the ways things are going right now, we have to be more prepared." She turned to the redhead. "Voldemort has already made his move by turning some of our clients against us, what if one of them came in and we didn’t' realize it?" 

Severus rubbed his eyes as the redhead started to blabber idiotic words, he needed another cup of coffee. 

"Listen," the brunette said stepping forward towards him. "Let's start over, my name is Hermione Granger-Weasley," the bushy haired women said shaking his hand. "Let me just say it's a pleasure to meet you finally! I've been reading your papers about the use of wolfsbane and the effects it would have not only have on the human body but also when diluted as a liquid!"  

Severus raised an eyebrow as he sat down, slightly impressed. Maybe Potter's bodyguards had some sort of intelligence. His eyes glanced over at the redhead or at least one of them. Normally his findings were only published in the small field he was in unless she was also a microbiologist or maybe her field involved his works somewhat. "I wasn't aware anyone read my findings." 

"Well," Hermione said her grin widening, and her eyes sparkling, though no longer from tears. "Harry has actually a whole room of your work! 'If we're careful' his words not mine, we can go in and read a lot of your work." 

"As we helped him make the room we better," The redhead grumbled sitting down in front of Severus. He narrowed his eyes at Severus before reaching over and holding out his hand, in what Severus considered to be a truce. "I'm the guy who needed to get a better job then spying on you, or as everyone else calls me, Ronald Granger-Weasley, or as I like to be called, Ron." The man gave him a small grimacing smile. 

Severus debated on whether or not to take the hand but decided to try to go along with the man at the moment. After all, what better way to find out information about the rest of the mob then gleaning information from an ally. Severus ignored the little voice in his head that said  _and find out more about Potter_. Severus smirked at the redhead, "It seems you took my advice then," he said, shaking his hand. "So who's the idiot who put camera's all over my home?" Severus leaned back entwining his fingers.  

"I believe that was Luna?" Ronald said glancing over to his wife, who nodded.  

"Luna is the person who we trust to put equipment in people's homes," Hermione said, "She can put a camera or a mic in basically anything!" 

"Like a shower head?" Severus drawled. 

Hermione nodded eagerly, before blinking and her face turned red as she opened and closed her mouth.  

Severus heard a snicker as Ronald started to laugh out loud, "She really put a camera there!?"  

"Who put a camera in where?" Remus Lupin said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Snape." 

'It seems like everyone knew about the fact that their boss kidnapped me,' Severus thought as he narrowed his eyes. "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again," Severus said giving the man his best sneer, "But it's not." 

Lupin, that arsehole, just smiled. 

"Luna put a camera in Snape's shower head," Ronald grinned at him. "I bet Harry loved that." 

"So you have noticed his... affections then for me then," Severus said quirking an eyebrow at the three people before him.  

Lupin smiled as he made a cup of tea, "It reminds me of when James was going out with Lily. Speaking of Harry though were is he?"  

"He's in the interrogation room," Ronald told the older man. 

Lupin became quite, and his voice became a little rougher. "Who was the informant?" 

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Hermione replied taking a sip of her water. "He was one of our drug runners," She said, looking at Severus. "Has Harry told you what has been happening?" 

Severus shook his head, scowling, not liking the fact he was out of the loop. "We talked a little, but said he'll talk to be me later." 

"Well to make a long story short," Hermione said taking out her notes as Lupin sat beside him. Severus glared and scooted his chair further away. He swore the man was doing that on purpose as the gentle man just smiled at him. So what if he was being petty, the man almost killed him when he was younger! Severus didn't care what anyone said, a prank is no longer a prank when someone could die. Granted Lupin didn't know the moving target was him, but it was the principle of the matter. 

"Voldemort's gang has been infiltrating our business," She pulled out some photos of a large beefy man. "This is Vernon Dursley," Brown eyes glanced up at him as Severus pulled the photo toward him. "He was part of our guns operation and betrayed Harry, his nephew, to the Death Eaters. Because of this some of our clients are becoming distrustful and won't work with us anymore instead they are coming to Voldemort for business." 

"Now our drug dens, as well as some of our gambling places are taking a hit," Lupin said, taking over for Hermione, "My police informant says that they are still not a problem, we can still pay them to work the other way, but our hold on the city is going down."  

Severus raised an eyebrow at the news. he was impressed with how far Potter had gotten this organization. Though... he glanced at the photo in his hand and lowered it. "You said this was Potter's Uncle? What happened to Petunia? I was assured he would have been left with his Aunt and she was loyal to her sister. She would have never allowed Vernon to do this." 

"You didn't hear? From what Harry told me," Lupin said with a sigh. "She died three years after Lily's death. It appears she was getting some items for his birthday party when a car ran a red light. She died instantly." 

"And that bastard blamed Harry for that, can you believe that!?" Ronald said his voice raising at the end. 

"Ron!" the brunette admonished. 

"No, I don't care, Hermione," Ron snarled, gripping the edge of the table, "That dick abused Harry! I've seen his fucking scars," his voice became quieter, "the whip marks, the cuts," the redhead swallowed slumping down and raising his hand to face, covering his eyes. "The burn marks... I will never forgive that man and I hope he rotting in prison along with his son!" 

"What?" Severus whispered. He felt goosebumps on his arms and the started to tremble in anger, his vision blurring at the small amount of coffee left in it. "What did you just say?" He gritted out. 

Ronald's glanced up and angry blue eyes met his, a moment of understanding went through both males until Ronald relaxed. 

"Severus," Lupin said quietly shifting in his chair and laying a hand on the other male's arm. "He's no longer a problem." 

Severus breathed out of his nose, clenching his hands together trying to get ahold of himself. He shook off Lupin's hand at the same time the door opened. The dark haired male looked up to see Harry Potter entering the room, covered in blood. 

"Um, hello?" Potter said closing the door behind him and walked toward the table, droplets of blood splattering behind him, "Anything I should know about?" 

Severus glanced at the other three in the room as they shook their head. "We were just telling Severus about what has been occurring ever since he had left," Remus said. 

Potter nodded before getting a cup of tea and taking the other seat next to Severus. He flashed him a small smile, making the older man relax unintentionally. 

"Are you not going to change?" Severus asked turning to him. "It's unhygienic." 

"I just wanted to be with you as soon as possible."  

The dark haired man tried to withhold a smile. What an idiot. Severus hated to admit it but he was starting to like being here. 

"Harry~!" 

Until he heard the voice of hell.  

"I'm ready to begin the day with my favorite godson!" Sirius Black announced as he shoved open the door the kitchen. His smile fell when he caught sight of Severus sitting next to Harry. "Oh good, you’re here," He grumbled walking over to the ever growing group. 

"Not by choice," Severus said, glaring at the man. 

"You should be grateful you’re here at all, Snivellus!" Black stalked forward looking like an angry dog. "It's because of you that James and Lily died! You were a spy for God’s Sake! And for some reason, you didn’t know the attack was going to happen!” 

Severus clenched his teeth looking away. Like he didn’t have the thought at least once a day. He knew that many people didn’t trust him, that’s why he stopped being a part of this business. Not just because of the guilt, but of the fact no one else in Lily’s mob would even trust him after.  

"Sirius!" Remus said shocked, standing up." "We've already had this discussion!" 

"No!  _You_  had this discussion!" Sirius rounded on Severus again pointing at him with a feral look. Severus wondered if the years being in prison made the man slightly mad. "When I got here Lily was dead and James... they only left his glasses and hair intact, we had to do a DNA test just to make sure!" 

"Sirius enough," Potter said quietly. 

Severus looked up and saw Black still and seemed slightly nervous before he actually turned away. Severus glanced toward Potter and saw the male was laying his head on his hand, his face seeming to be covered in shadows. 

“I believe we already had this conversation when I told you my plan.” 

Sirius nodded his face becoming pale.  

Potter tilted his head, “After all the same can be said for you when my parents were murdered,” Potter hummed taking a sip from his tea. “Why weren’t you here when Pettigrew came, how did you not see that he was working for Voldemort, etc, etc.” 

Sirius turned away, but not before Severus caught him flushing red. He wondered if it was angry or embarrassment. 

"I want everyone here to know that I do not blame anyone in this room," Harry told them. "The only one I blame is Voldemort and anyone involved." Glaring green eyes met everyone's else's before narrowing them, "Get over it." 

The room became awkward as Harry took another sip of his tea. 

"What is going on here!?" A voice demanded. 

Severus watched Draco Malfoy walked in and lifted himself from his seat. "Draco?" 

Glaring grey eyes turn to him and widened. "Uncle Sev?" He whispered, taking a step forward. "What are you... did you hear from Dad?" 

"Didn't you tell him that Draco was here?" Hermione asked, turning to Potter.  

Potter nodded before smirking, "I did keep him a little occupied at the time, though." He then focused on Black who still hadn't said anything. "Come sit down Sirius," he said smiling. 

Black frowned before sighing and dropped into a chair next to Ronald.  

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sight and took a double take seeing that Harry had blood on him before looking at Severus. "What just happened?" 

"Nevermind that Draco," Severus said, watching his godson.  "No, the last time Lucius and I talked was about a week ago, what happened?" 

Potter answered for him. "He disappeared a few days ago when Draco came here." 

Draco huffed walking toward the group, "I was  _trying_  to tell him myself!" 

"Actually Draco," Severus said smirking at the angry man, "I still got the information." 

"But, I wanted to tell you!" 

"Draco please stop whining about this, you seem like a child when you do that." 

"But it's my family!" 

Severus sighed and gestured to a surprised Sirius, "It could also be said it's his family, can you please get on track now. You do know that you could have told me more about what has happened instead of complaining." 

"Ugh!" Draco grumbled actually slumping down in his chair. 

"Isn't he amazing?" Potter said with a sigh. 

Severus frowned down at him. "Really?" He said doubtfully, looking at the man. 

"Of course!" Green eyes gazed at him confused. "You don't think so?" 

Severus surprised himself with a chuckle. "Wouldn't that be a little conceited?" 

"What's wrong with being a little conceited when you're good at what you do?" Potter asked.  

Severus just stared at Potter, trying to ignore the blush coming forth. How does Potter not know that he's flirting with him? 

"Oh no," Draco stated, making him look at the younger male. "No no no no no!" He shouted. He pointed at both of them, making Potter become confused. 

"What's wrong Draco?" Potter asked. 

He was about to say something when Ronald covered his mouth. He whispered something in the blond's ear before releasing him. 

Draco glared at the redhead. "Anyway," he said through clenched teeth. "Dad was talking about proposing a peace treaty with Potter and Voldemort," He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Mother was becoming sick."  

Sirius finally spoke up, "What's wrong with her?"  

Draco became quite before speaking. "We think she had cancer. Father said he wanted to focus on her for as long as he can, not fighting for a little bit of land," He scoffed. "Not that it mattered now. Voldemort came to our home and murdered my mother then kidnapped my father." Draco took a shuddering breath as Severus reached over to comfort him. "I got everything my father had on him and came here." 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, Draco," Severus told him. 

Draco sighed and visibly shook himself out of his stupor. "I've already mourned my mother, Severus, I don't want to mourn my father as well." 

\--- 

Severus stood in Potter's study a while later, looking at the bookcase reading the titles as Potter looked over the papers Draco had brought with him. Potter had changed out of his clothes and had seemed to have taken a shower if the slightly wet hair was anything to go by. 

"I think everything that needs to be in the contract is in here," Potter said from the desk. Severus had to roll his eyes at that, he was the one who made the contract, of course he was going to uphold his part of the deal. 

"Of course," Severus said turning around. "All that is left is for us to both sign it." 

Potter hummed then with a flourish signed and handed the papers to him. Severus once again made sure that everything was in order before signing as well and depositing them in his robes. He'll give it to Albus, that man may be eccentric, but trustworthy. 

"So now that you have officially joined the mob," Potter said with a grin. "The first thing you need to do is to call me by my name." 

"...What." 

Potter smiled at him. "You have to call me by my name, Harry. Not Potter, not James," Severus actually shuddered at that. "And not anything but Harry, and~," The man tapped his chin as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't mind a nickname." 

"That's lovely to hear Mr. Potter, but no." Severus crossed his arms. "Why would you think-" 

"Page 4 paragraph 3 starting line: 'Both parties must accept any request as long as the request is in no way harmful and it must be reasonable for any able-minded person.'" The bastard smirked at him. "Or do you not remember what you wrote?" 

Severus gritted his teeth. "Fine!" He bit out.  

"Fine... what?" 

"Don't push it." 

Potter, or as he guessed, Harry laughed and just smiled at him with a fond expression. 

"Now that's over with, what plans do you have with Draco's notes?" 

Pott.... Harry sighed but stopped slouching and took out a file from his desk. "It seems that Lucius was able to find out a few of Voldemort's shipments." Harry smile was sharper. "What makes it interesting is the fact that they have a large one coming from overseas. As they seem to enjoy messing with our shipments, I wonder what would happen in a little bit of poison was on a few of those boxes. I still want to steal their business, but I want to leave them with a little present." 

"So you want me there," Severus stated.  

"Well~ if you wouldn't mind," Harry said, his smile becoming mischievous. 

"Like I'll leave my poison's alone with you and the rest of the idiots," Severus said starting to think of different ailments he could possible use for the shipments. "Do you know what's going to be shipped?" He asked. 

Harry looked down at the open file, "Lucius's notes say that it might be drugs, but he wasn't able to get a confirmation. My own people was only able to confirm what was in the report, but found no information about what's in the containers." He closed the file. "It might be anything." 

Severus hummed, he'll be able to figure something out, he didn't want anything he added to become explosive. "You need to get better spies." 

"I'm sure they'll appreciate your offer of training them then." 

Damnit, he walked into that. 

"When is this going to happen?" Severus asked instead of cursing himself.  

Harry checked the notes on his desk before answering. "Two weeks from today." 

Severus nodded before his thoughts strayed toward a plan he had every since he and Ronald had talked a few hours ago. "That'll be perfect." He watched Harry smile at him before the younger man turned back to his notes. 

"Why did you give Vernon a chance, Harry," Severus asked quietly. 

Green eyes glanced at him before looking down, so quickly that Severus couldn't even see if Harry was angry at him. Severus was about to apologize, but then Harry spoke. 

 "I had a foolish hope." Harry sighed before taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I remember...," Harry said softly. "I can still remember the times I had with him. When everyone in the house would get together and just have fun. Aunt Petunia would make pancakes, Dudley would laugh at the shapes, and Uncle Vernon would smile a lot." He took a deep sigh. 

"After she died, he changed and..." Harry stopped and Severus almost swore he could see the man tear up. "I just had a foolish hope." He then clenched his hands. "It actually makes me glad that Aunt Petunia is not alive to see what that man and her son became. If I didn't still have a fondness for the first few years, I would kill him myself." Harry shrugged. "Maybe in a few years." 

Severus looked at the man before him, the man who still had some hope that his family would love him again. He was never sure of a decision in his life. "I'm sorry to bring up such memories," Severus said in a quiet voice. 

"It's fine, I've moved past it," Harry said turning around. 

 "There's one last thing I need to know," Severus said as he walked forward, "Am I allowed to leave here? Would you stop me?" 

Potter averted his eyes, he looked away hesitating and clutched one of his arms. Severus waited, for once not impatient before he nodded, "If that's what you truly wanted, I would not stop you," Harry said quietly.  

Severus nodded before walking out the door. "I'll be back in a few hours." 

\----- 

The prison Black drove up to was large, and had a wire fence. Severus could see a few watchtowers dotted around as the car came to a stop. 

"Listen," Black started to say for the first time since he agreed to take him here. "I just wanted-" 

"Black," Severus said cutting him off. He watched in amusement as the man started to glare at him. "I don't think we'll ever be friends." 

"That was what I was going to say, you jerk!" 

Severus ignored him. "But I want Harry to be happy." 

"I want to murder you for taking my lines!" 

"I'll be back in an hour." 

Black glared at him. "I hope they take you to a cell and leave you there." 

Severus smirked at him before opening the door and exiting. "Explain that to Harry when you come back without me." 

"Ugh!" Black banged his head on the steering wheel. 

Severus rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. He was greeted by a guard who checked him over and was brought inside. After twenty minutes of filling out paperwork and giving the guard anything that may be used as a weapon, Severus was finally able to see Vernon Dursley. 

Before he entered the room, Severus took some of his money that was allowed to be with him and bought a soda for the man. 

"Who the hell are you!?" The man yelled as Severus came into the room. 

"I'm a reporter for a newspaper," Severus said with a smile. "I heard about your predicament, and would like to hear your story." Severus took out the can of soda and gave it to the man. "I also thought you might like a drink." 

The man huffed and grabbed the can. "Finally! I thought no one would even know I was in here!" 

"Oh, I'm sure they will after our interview, Mr. Dursley." 

\--- 

When Severus came back to the car, he noticed that Black seemed to have calmed down.   

"Is he gone?" 

"The poison will take a few days to fully kill him," Severus said opening the door and sat down. 

"Will he be in pain?" 

"Oh yes, until he's dead." 

Black started the car. "Good." 

Severus hummed as he looked out the window. Maybe he and Black had more in common than he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I had to rewrite the Ron/Hermione/Severus interaction a lot, and work took up a lot more of my time.
> 
> Crossing my fingers to get the next chapter out by Severus' birthday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's for a panic attack.

When Harry was ten, one of his teachers was able to get into contact with Remus. As a teacher, Miss. McGonagall couldn’t go right to the police and say the Vernon was abusing him. So she tried to find someone else who would have a good chance of getting Harry's guardianship and was able to get into contact with Remus Lupin. 

Remus quickly learned what happened, and then went over to Harry's home and threatened Dursley with bodily harm if he didn't sign over the rights of Harry's guardianship. Plus he did still have some contacts with a few police officers who would look the other way. 

After Harry had left the Dursley's house, he went back his former home one last time to get a few items, or more specifically, his mother's belongings. His Aunt had taken everything she could find with Lily and placed them in a couple of boxes. He could still remember her telling him, that they'll go through his mother's property when he was a little older.   

Remus had made Vernon stay downstairs, and Dudley was at school so Harry could take everything he wanted with a helping hand from a few large men who was shielding him from his former family. They lifted heavy boxes of books and some that seemed to have a few heirlooms and photos of when the sisters were younger.  

After getting everything that Harry could see was his mother's and a few photo's of his aunt, Harry walked downstairs with his head high and left.  

After Remus got custody of Harry, he started to try and get his godfather, Sirius Black out of jail. The man had been caught a few years ago trying to find information on the whereabouts of Pettigrew, though some illegal means.

During the following years, Harry had read many of his mother's journals to learn about the start of her becoming the leader of her mob and it was there that Harry first read about Severus Snape. He knew most of the people in her writing but didn't even know about her best friend. It first started out as little more than a curiosity but became more after each entry he read. 

As he was a child, Remus wasn't very forthcoming about the past, and it was when Harry was fourteen when Harry decided to follow his mother footsteps in taking over the city. His mother had wanted the city to stop being under the control of Voldemort and decided to start a small group that included Petunia, Severus and then later on Harry's father and his friends. They expanded in a few years and became one of the biggest mobs where they ruled the city. 

Money, wealth, and power were soon her's and then in one night it was taken away. 

Harry's intentions were a lot less noble when he started followed in his mother's footsteps, he just wanted revenge for his family. They expanded when he met Ron and Hermione, seeing the unfairness of the world brought upon his friends. If the world decided to not give you a leg up; if everything you tried to do failed to give yourself a better life, why not just take what you wanted at that point? 

With that mentally, Harry reread Lily's notes again and again. Reading about Severus stopping bullies who caught her, reading about Severus' father finally taken away when Lily's hold was strong enough, reading about the bullying of James before Lily stopped it within minutes. He wanted to know the man his mother wrote about so much. 

And now he finally had him. 

 _'Though,'_  Harry thought as he glanced at the clock on his computer one more time.  _'It might not be long before he leaves.'_

Severus had been gone for two hours, 14 minutes, and he was starting to get restless. The last few words were still pounding in his head. Would he really leave? 

He still hadn't known much about the man, but... Harry sighed and stood up to look out the window and watched the sun sink and the land darken, and started to daydream.  

The man was amazing and wonderful, and he just enjoyed talking to him. For the first time, in a long time, Harry felt happy. Not that he wasn't when he was with Ron or Hermione, or even Sirius and Remus, he just felt more comfortable like he could relax in the older man's presence.  

Harry blinked coming out of his thoughts as he heard a car pull up. Harry frowned as he leaned forward to get a closer look. Sirius? He hadn't known the man left, but that bright red car was his. He then saw Severus open a door, and then Harry felt he could finally breathe. 

\--- 

The next week had been a flurry of activity as Harry and Ron looked over the plans of the warehouse. Harry had asked Hermione and Remus to keep an eye on the city, giving him updates when Voldemort was on the move. Briefly, Harry thought of confronting him, but was  _advised_ ie: yelled at by Severus who gave him a very good reason to not do so: Destroy his underlings before the man, cut off the legs so the man can't run. And something about Lucius was being held hostage still. 

Meanwhile, as the plan was being finalized, Voldemort had been busy. His death eaters had been taking over small gangs and were slowly encroaching on Harry's territory even more. More and more of his people were switching to Voldemort's side, through a lot of them never reached the man. 

"Draco," Harry said into his phone as he wiped off his glasses. He really should start taking them off when he's interrogating another traitor. "I think we have a good time to talk now, can you come down to the first floor the second door on the right?"   

He heard the confirmation and turned off the phone. He walked around the corpse and buzzed for a cleaning crew when he saw Draco coming down the stars. He noticed the blond swallow as he entered the room before answering. "Yeah?"   

"I know we haven't officially formed an alliance yet as we still don't know what position you'll be in, but I have a few more openings available that you might like." He put on his glasses and turned to the even paler man. "When we get your father back, you are allowed to leave, but will you promise to never betray our trust?"   

Draco looked at the body on the ground, and Harry could see sweat forming on the man's brow. "Would you kill me, like them?"   

Harry blinked before laughing. "Of course I would! That's what you do to a traitor Draco!" He grinned and wrapped an arm around the blond, ignoring the trembling. "And if I betray you, you get to kill me! That's the way the mob works!"   

Harry leaned back and watched Draco start to tremble. "Did your father not teach you about this life?" Maybe this was the first time he'd seen a dead man and been in this situation.  

Draco gave him a strangled noise and Harry took pity on him. "Hey, hey, listen," He tried to calm him down. Harry rather enjoyed spending time with Draco, the man was funny and enjoyable to listen to. It was a little ironic that Draco was older as him because Harry mostly saw him as a kid brother. "You don't have to answer right now, next week or even next month. I just thought you might want to strengthen our alliance a little bit."   

Harry let go of him and bypassed the cleaning people as they entered, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts _'well, that didn't go well'_ , Harry thought with a sigh and he walked up the stairs. He stumbled towards his room but didn't make it inside and instead stopped to slump next to a wall. Holding his head in his hands, Harry tried to take slow breaths. His head was pounding and his heart was beating so fast, Harry could even feel his hands starting to tremble as he felt light headed.  

This was the fourth person who started to spy on him, the fourth in as many days, and it was starting to get to him. 

"Harry." 

Harry hoped that Draco wouldn't hold what happened against him. 

"Listen to my voice, Harry." 

Harry blinked and saw Severus kneeling in front of him so they were about the same height. "Severus?" 

The man's usually sneering face was looking at him worried. "What happened?" The man asked quietly. 

Harry blinked and shook his head trying to focus on his hands. "It's nothing." 

The man eyes narrowed. "No. It's not nothing. Anything that happens to you is not nothing." He stood up. "Do you have any medication with you?" 

Harry shook his head as he started to stand up before Severus pushed him back down. 

"Stay down until you feel better." With a grunt Severus sat down next to him, making Harry feel grateful that he wanted to stay. 

They just sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to each other breathing. 

"I'm really glad you came here," Harry said softly moving closer to the man. 

"So you've told me before." 

Harry sighed and started to feel lethargic. So much happened today, and his emotions were all over the place. "I sometimes feel like I'm falling apart and you being here helps," he murmured. 

"Maybe you should take a day off," Severus said. 

Harry hummed, not really noticing that he laid his head on the man's shoulder. A thought occurred to him. "There's a really good ice cream place that's not that far away." 

Harry felt the man's shoulder move up and down as if he was laughing. "Ice cream?" 

"Yeah, let's go after the operation is over." 

Severus didn't say anything and that made Harry blink slowly before looking up at the stern face. There was a softness that Harry noticed every now and then.  

"That sounds good, Harry." 

The green eyed man felt that same warmth that flooded him the first time Severus said his name.  

"Let's get you to bed." 

Harry felt himself being lifted before he succumbed to sleep. 

\--- 

"Are you in position?" Harry asked in his microphone.  

"Yes, I can see everything through the video feed just fine. If even a fly passes by one of these, I'll get the image," Ron said, his voice came clearly through the earpiece. 

"Good." Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him through the warehouse. He had only taken Hermione, Severus, and Luna with him for this operation, while Ron would monitor the building in the car. His plan was to get in quietly, grab a few items for his mob to study and hopefully replicate, then leave a present of some contamination.  

While he and Hermione were doing that, Severus and Luna would go around and place a few different poison in the boxes. Each toxin should become airborne when the boxes are openVoldemort'sorts goons and whoever is in the room during that time should get a nice lovely inhale of toxic molecules. 

At least that is the plan if everything works out.  

The inside of the building was dark and dank from being next to the harbor. There were large boxes all around the building and Harry hoped Severus and Luna would be able to sabotage at least three-fourths of them.  

The only sound that was heard was the movement of the others and the rushing of the waves as Harry walked over to one box. Like the other boxes, it was large enough for Harry to hide in. Harry briefly thought of trying to make a plan with such items but decided against it. He motioned for Severus and Luna to start and got out a crowbar. Huffing Harry and Hermione opened a box to look inside. 

"So it's drugs?" Hermione asked confused. "Why would they leave them here and not further inland? Drugs and water don't mix." 

Harry frowned, worried about the meaning. "We'll deal about that later, open your bag," He instructed, taking a few blocks of the covered substance. He closed the box and opened the next one, "Oh this isn't good." 

"What is it?" Hermione asked coming up behind him.  

Weapons, a lot of weapons tightly packed into one box. Harry's frown grew even more pronounced, it's one thing to sell guns, but another to pack it like this one, where there was at least a hundred in one box.  

"Why is that a problem?" Ron asked over the mic, "We move crate's full of weapons all the time." 

"Normally we only smuggle 30 to 40 weapons in one crate this large," Hermione answered. "The packing takes up a lot of room, but that's because it looks better for the customer, to show we are professional, and the most important part, so if something goes off there's less chance of an explosion." 

Harry lifted up a pistol before dropping it in one of his bags. "Because these guns are like this, I don't think the Death Eater's are looking to sell, but to arm themselves." 

"How right you are, baby Potter!" 

Light's flickered overhead making the small group groan and rub their eyes as the light's blinded them. 

"Guy's?!" Ron's worried voice came through the mic. "What happened?! The cameras went out!" 

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly forward, her black heels clicking on the concrete floor and her dress moving with every step. Harry straightened up and watched her weary, but not worried. Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that Hermione already had her pistol out. He wondered if something might have happened to Severus or Luna, but he figured that the crazy women would have said something by now. 

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Harry said with a sharp smile. "Are you waiting for your creepy vampire lover to come save you?" 

"Oh!" The wild hair women gasped in a high voice. "I'm so scared that I need a made up teenage person to help me!" She glared at him. "Though really? You're going with Twilight?" 

Harry smiled sweetly, "I couldn't quite go with Belle from Beauty and the Beast, now could I?" 

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Listen you little shit, you do know you are not supposed to be here, right? Or maybe you need a little reminder?" She turned to a figure that stepped up to her until he was by her side,"What do you think we should do Rodolphous, dear?" 

The man cracked his knuckles as his wife pulled out a gun and pointed at both of them. "Break their necks." Harry briefly remembered that the Lestrange brothers both used their fists when fighting as they were partially fast on their feet. 

"Well let's get this party started!" Bellatrix said with manic laughter, firing her gun as her husband started to run at them. 

Hermione pulled Harry away from the pathway and ran towards a couple of stacked boxes, clambering on top of them. 

"Why did it have to be Bella?" She groaned lifting Harry up on another box as the one beneath them smashed and then a bullet whizzed by. Running on top of the boxes, Harry glanced around, trying to find Severus and Luna.

"I would have preferred Antonin Dolohov!" Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry winced at hearing a punch wreaking a box behind them. "I would appreciate if Rodolphus had been someone else as well."

Evidently, they were able to lose their attackers by crouching and staying in the shadows and making as little noise as possible. Both got to a point where they were standing above the on stacked boxes while a small group formed benight them.

Harry narrowed his eyes at where the sound came from and the angry mutters coming near them. "What an annoying man," Harry whispered.  

"Do you think we should call for backup?" Hermione asked, "They _are_ both part of Voldemort's inner circle." 

Harry tilted his head thinking it over. "No. In case you forgot Hermione," He said. "You would be considered part of my 'inner circle', the same is with Ron, Luna, and Severus." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "And we are better than  _them_." 

The women blinked before nodded with a smile. "Of course." 

"Oh lookie it's Snape!" 

To Harry's amusement, Severus just looked annoyed while Luna actually waved at the Death Eaters. The green eyed man leaned forward to try to hear the conversation. 

"I'm honestly surprised your still alive Bella," Severus drawled, hands in his pockets. "Hasn't the Dark Lord gotten tired of you yet?" 

The women laughed, her voice so high Harry wouldn't be surprised if the glass in the windows broke. He glanced toward the stoic man standing slightly behind her and wondered how he could live with that.  

"Oh, Severus! You still don't have a sense of humor!" She focused on Luna who was twirling her hair and seemingly ignoring what was going on. "And who's this? I thought you liked people with an extra part?" 

Hermione scoffed, "I still can't believe people miscalculate her."

Harry nodded, as he watched Luna's eye dart around before landing on his before she blinked.

"Hm?" Luna said as she turned to focus on them before looking at Severus. "Are we done know?" 

"Oh little girl," Bella grinned changing her stance, making Harry stand up watching her every move and motioned for Hermione to do the same. "You'll know when we're done," She charged at her. "When I have your head on a spike!" 

A shot rang out when Hermione jumped down blocking the older women's path, her gun still smoking. "Back off!" 

Harry stood behind her glaring at the two figures before him.  

"About time you showed up," Severus muttered.  

"Split up into twos for now," Harry commanded, ignoring the comment. "On my mark-" 

Severus threw a dagger at Rodolphus and then grabbed Harry's arm, running towards one end of the warehouse. They heard thumping footsteps behind him before Severus turned and started to weave through a few boxes. 

Severus was throwing a few knives behind him, and Harry only knew they hit their mark when Rodolphus cursed. Harry looked up at Severus, enjoying the man's focused face. 

When Harry is with Severus, he felt he could finally relax. All his life he's had people betrayed him. Harry thought back to when he first read Lily's journals, and the complete trust she had in him, and Severus in her. Because even though he thought it was silly, he still had a nagging feeling that someday, Ron, Hermione, Luna, even Remus and Sirius would betray him at some point.  

It was ridiculous. Logically Harry knew that Remus would never even think about that, and Sirius at least wouldn't do so, and his friends had been with him ever since grade school, but those thoughts wouldn't go away.  

Harry glanced at Severus and tightened his grip on the other's hand.  

This man would never betray him, and maybe he could learn to relax again.

"I think when I kill you, I'll tie up Severus with your entrails and kill him as you watch!" Rodolphus said with a bark of laughter 

Harry narrowed his eyes, annoyance finally getting to him. This was supposed to be a simple operation and the opposition just had to ruin that for him, and then they threaten his Family in front of him. No one is  _allowed_  to harm a hair on Severus' head! 

Pissed, he stopped running making Severus give him questioning look.  

"So you decided to face your fate?" The man's low voice took on a gleeful quality. Maybe he and Bella were the perfect couple as they both seem to enjoy torturing and killing people. 

Harry glared at him before placing himself in front of Severus and waited until the man came closer. With his blood rushing in his ears, Harry took out his shotgun and aimed at the man's legs. 

The man screamed as he fell, clutching his legs and blood started to seep from the pant's legs. Oh, he got both of them. 

"Oh, shut up," Severus said with a sneer, glaring at the man on the floor before walking away from the sobbing man. "Let's go to see the others are faring." 

Harry turned away from the bleeding man and smiled, his heart beating fast. Harry grasped Severus' hand once again, not knowing that he missed the fond look the other man gave him. 

"Oh, there you are!" Hermione's voice said from above. Harry looked up and saw her and Luna standing on one of the boxes and waving at them. The both hopped down and hugged Harry, making the man grin and drop the hand he was holding, to hug them back. He stepped back and looked them over. He saw some blood, and a couple of bruises but everything seemed to be okay. 

"I'm really glad you're okay," Harry said. "Is Bella dead then?" 

Hermione huffed before backing off and pointing to Luna. "She said we had to keep her alive." 

Luna just smiled and started to hum as she twirled her hair. 

"We can get information from her," Severus said. "Where is she then?" 

Luna walked over to a dark spot and tugged out Bellatrix. Her hands and ankles were tied, and she had a gag in her mouth, not that she could escape right now as she was unconscious. 

"Okay," Harry said, "Take Bella with you, and I'll call Ron. One of you will also set fire to this place, because after this, I want everything Voldermort has destroyed. Since Bella and Rodolphous won't be coming back, I want to send them a message that they've got a war on their hands."

Luna and Hermione nodded, and with some rock paper scissors, Hermione sighed and grabbed Bella's arms then started to drag her behind her. Luna smiled and walked outside, to probably get a few items, Harry thought.

Harry took out his phone, eyes glancing around to make sure no one else was around.  

"Hey~ Boss!" Came Ron's cheerful voice. 

Harry frowned, confused. "Ron? You sound pretty happy right now." He said, noticing Severus turning to him. 

"Well, I just got you a present that happened to be waiting sitting around." Ron's voice grew dark. "I think this one will make up for last years present." 

Harry almost shuddered. Ron's twin brothers were the worst when they got their hands on a present. 

"Oh, what is it?" 

"Peter Pettigrew." 

Harry saw Severus freeze before he narrowed his eyes. The green eye male grinned. "I think we have a few people who would love to meet him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the last part was good, and if anyone has any pointers, please don't hesitate to say something. I'm also crying because I wanted to post this yesterday but it wasn't finished!
> 
> Next chapter will have a lot of fluff I swear!


	6. Chapter 6

Peter Pettigrew was a pale-faced short heavy man who was part of James gang called the Marauders. The group was started a few years after Lily had started her mob and when they got married, Peter was considered a dear friend to both of them. 

Remus had told Harry this when he was 13, figuring out that Harry should know more about what happened to his past, and if the man came after him.  

 _'Though now,'_  Harry thought,  _'I don't think that will ever problem after today._ _'_  

Remus and Sirius stood in the interrogation room, while Pettigrew was tied up to a chair watching them warily, tears rolling down his face. Harry hummed thinking things over as he watched the fear on the other man's face, not looking away even when he heard footsteps come up to him. 

"Harry, we got news about Lucius," Ron said. Harry turned to him noticing his face was blank before smiling at the taller man. 

"You're still annoyed with him?" The raven haired man asked, amused. 

Ron gave him an unimpressed look. "We  _are_  being civil with each other, but I doubt we'll become friends." 

Well, it had been about a month since Draco had come over, Harry should just be happy that they were not fighting each other constantly. Though now he thought about it, he still didn't know why the Weasleys and the Malfoys were always at each other throats.

"What's the news?" 

"Bella told us that he is being held captive up in one of her homes. Apparently, Voldemort wanted his most trusted to keep an eye on him. The only one that should be there now is the youngest Lestrange, but if Bella and Rodlouphous are considered dead there might be a couple more."  

Ron struggled to contain a yawn but Harry could see he was trying to stay awake. He had been making his Family work overtime lately and it was late at night when they dragged their prisoners here. Harry reached over and clasped the man on the back.  

"Why don't you and Hermione take a few days off?" Harry asked. 

The redhead shook his head. "We need to get this done. Voldemort could be onto our plan any moment."  

Harry narrowed his eyes, annoyed. "Let's send a small team to the place and have them check it out. This might be the perfect time to get him if Voldemort is scrambling to find some of his Death Eaters." 

Ron nodded typing on his phone blinking slowly. 

"If Luna is okay with it, have her go with them, and then you and your wife will go to bed and take the rest of the day and the next off." Harry glared at his friend. "I need my most important people in the best shape to take on our enemies." His eyes softened. "And I worry. Please." 

The redhead male stared at him before he sighed and nodded. "Please make sure to take someone with you when you go out." 

Harry nodded and watched Ron bypass him. He glanced into the interrogation room and saw Pettigrew whimper once again. He turned around and walked off, he'd have to make a note to Remus and Sirius to keep the other man alive for Severus. 

He found Draco in the Library once again, it seems he was always there these days. Draco only really spoke with Severus and sometimes Remus if he was in the room. Harry stood outside the door feeling extremely guilty at the way he acted yesterday. 

"Draco?" Harry said opening the door. The platinum blond man glanced up before going back to a book he was reading.  

"Hello, Harry." 

His voice was dull, not at all like the person he was when he first came to live here.  

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Harry started as he walked toward Draco. "You've been going through a lot and-" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Harry paused confused. "The conversation we had?" He said doubtfully. 

Draco huffed and turned a page in the book, "Of course you'd think that, no I'm just bored here. I don't know if you could tell but I don't have a lot of friends here Potter." He glared at the raven in front of him standing still. "I feel like I'm about to die from boredom, you should bring some of my friends here, there not lame like your's." 

Harry's emotions flared between anger, amusement, and relief, the amusement became dominate.  _'He's like a little kid who didn't get his way,_ ' Harry thought. 

"As for what happened yesterday..." Draco trailed off frowning before continuing. "It didn't bother me as much you think." 

The blond smirked, "My father already taught me the business side of his group, I just think I'll have someone deal with the," He scrunched up his nose making Harry covered his smile with a hand. He looked like an angry kitten! "Messy aspect of the mob." 

Harry nodded and lowerd his hand. "Either way, I'll be more considerate to your situation from now on." 

"It would be helpful if you can get my father here as well!" Draco said snidely before going back to his book. "Honestly! How do you get anything done if a search and rescue is taking this long?" He sighed dramatically. 

"Actually that's why I'm really here, we found Lucius in one of Bella's Manor's and a team is being formed to get him right now." 

Draco set the book down again, his grey eyes wide, "Really!? You found him!? It he all right?" 

Harry moved forward and sat down next to other. "I don't now, but he should be alive." 

This close Harry could see Draco swallow. "At least he's alive. Can you contact Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini? They might be able to help and I want someone there who my father knows." 

Harry was already making a note to do so. "I will, we'll get him back soon." 

\--- 

Harry took a deep breath and let it out as he opened the car door to step outside. "It seem's like I haven't been outside in a long time," He said turning to Severus Snape, the only person who was with him.  

He had finalized the plan to get Lucius tomorrow, contacted Parkinson and Zabini as well as the people who were going with them,  _and_ also finished the rest of his duties. It had been a long week and he decided to get out of the house and show Severus the ice cream place he'd mentioned yesterday. 

The man seemed to be glaring at the sign of the store as he left the car as well. "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" He drawled out standing up. 

Harry nodded happily almost bouncing in place. "It's the best place to go in the city! They have almost every flavor and they keep making new ones for people to taste every week!" 

Severus' eyes looked at him with an that expression Harry noticed more often. "You're really looking forward to this," he stated, walking toward the front door and opening it for Harry to pass him. 

Harry gave him a grin, "I really love their Treacle tart!" 

"Mr. Potter!" Florean Fortescue himself said coming out behind the counter as they closed the door behind them. "It's so wonderful to see you again!" The man with brown hair, a large smile, and a thick mustache grasped Harry's hand to shake it. 

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Harry asked, his grin getting wider. "This is Severus Snape, he's never tried your ice cream before, shouldn't that be illegal?" 

The man laughed, "I'm sure with your pull in the city you can make it so." He winked at Harry before smiling at Severus. "So your usual then?" 

Harry hummed, "Yes please," He looked up at the man beside him. "What do you want to have, like I said they have basically every flavor." 

Severus gave him a doubtful look, before smirking at the people in front of him. "Earl Grey." 

"An excellent choice!" Florean exclaimed, smiling at the shocked look on Severus' face. "I'll have someone bring you some right away. If there's anything you need please let me know."  

Harry nodded as Florean walked off to another booth full of people, before grasping Severus's hand and tugging him to a corner booth. The green-eyed man looked around, noticing that the place was full of people.  

"He seems to be doing well," Severus commented. Harry could tell he was trying to look indifferent in the shop, but there seemed to be a spark of interest if the looks he was giving the place was correct.

Harry grinned, happy that Severus seemed to like it. "I thought you might enjoy this place, it's one of my favorite places to relax. In fact, this is where Hermione took Ron to on their first date. She thought he'd like it because he loves any kind of food. With all the different flavors here, Hermione knew he'd enjoy it a lot." 

A small smirk was the older man's face. "Their first date you say?"  

Harry could hear the amusement in the man's voice making him shoot Severus a questioning look who just shook his head, before paying attention to their server placing bowls of ice cream in front of them. 

Harry thanked the server before digging in, watching the man look doubtfully at the concoction before picking up a spoon, "Is this really going to be earl grey?" 

Harry nodded, eating his Treacle tart flavored one. He watched with delight as the man took a bit before making a look of surprise before turning into pleasure. Harry felt his cheeks warm up, but for the first time didn't worry much about it. After all, the man right in front of him said there was nothing contagious. 

"So what do you think?" He asked. 

"That your friend Hermione was right," Severus said with a small smile as he leaned forward before looking into green eyes. "This would be a good first date." 

A warmth of pleasure filled Harry as well as relief that the man liked on of his favorite places. He felt his heart beating fast and his face turn even hotter, even as the man settled back into his seat. Harry could feel his mouth stretched wide from the smile he was given Severus. The sounds of the people around him faded until Harry could only hear his heartbeat. 

"Severus my boy! What a nice surprise to see you here!" 

Harry blinked startled as he noticed an older man standing by their booth. He had a long white beard, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses and had very odd looking clothes. Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man who was interrupting an important outing. 

He heard Severus sigh and turned to him seeing the man glare at the older man. Was he in trouble with this person? He thought he had looked into everything Severus had dealt with.  

"Albus, what are you doing here?" 

The man gave him a warm smile. "I was just passing by and thought I saw you enter with a young man and was worried." 

Severus leaned back as far as he could in the booth. "You mean you became curious and decided to meddle into my affairs."

"Severus," Harry said slowly through gritted teeth. "Who is this?" 

Dark eyes glanced at him before waving his hand to the beaming old man. "This is the head of the Hogwarts Hospital, Dr. Albus Dumbledore." 

Harry frowned, why did the name sound familiar? 

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr. Potter," The older man said holding out a hand. "You look a lot like your father, though you have your mother's eyes." 

What. 

"Who  _are_  you?" Harry asked with a note of warning, his eyes narrowed and he placed a hand on his shotgun. 

Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment before giving him a look of understanding. "I thought Sirius or Remus would have told you, I was your father's personal doctor." He gave Harry a smile. "I was also the one who delivered you when you were born." 

Severus started to sputter, "But that's not your specialty at all!"  

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at them both. "It was a favor for a dear friend." 

Harry tried to wrap his head around this person before him, as he slowly started to realize that the was no danger. "You knew my father?" He asked finally settling on a question to ask and taking his hand off his gun. 

The blue-eyed man nodded before sitting next Severus, who to Harry's amusement, looked irritated. "Yes, from when he was a toddler to his death. In fact, when your father meet your mother, he and Severus here would get into fights with the others. I would patch him up and hear him hate the fact that it was Lily running the city and not him." He gave Harry a wink, "James seemed to think that because he was one of the wealthy people, he expected other's to follow him." 

Severus snorted and muttered something, that the other two ignored.  

"But when he meet Lily, James fell in love with her. He would get so red and he once came to me asking if there was something wrong with him because his heart would beat so fast 'he thought it would explode'." The man said with a joyful laugh. 

Harry froze and opened his mouth before closing it. Those symptoms he had... Harry flushed as he looked over at Severus as the realization hit him, eyes wide. Did he have a crush on the man? He felt his face get even hotter, trying to sort through his feelings. He couldn't read Severus' dark eyes, but he didn't seem upset. 

Dumbledore continued on as if he hadn't changed his life with a few words. 

"She refused him many times and during that time, he grew up as a person. He started to see things from other people's viewpoint and Lily began to see that." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "They loved each other very much, and that love extended to you even before you were born." 

Harry was quite as he let the words rush over him, ignoring his feelings for now until Dumbledore had left. He was struck by the story, though, because even though he had his mother's journals, even though he had read them a million times, he still enjoyed hearing stories from people who knew his parents. 

"Thank you," Harry whispered his voice full of emotion. ' _Thank you for much more_ _than_ _you'll ever know.'_  

"I do find it interesting how the world works, though," Dumbledore said softly as he looked at both men. "After all Severus came to me the night your parents died, asking for a chance of becoming an intern at Hogwarts, and now I'm meeting you through him." Blue eyes twinkled at Harry. "It's nice to finally meet you, Harry Potter." 

Harry gave him a strained grin before replying, "Likewise, Mr. Dumbledore." 

"Oh, none of that! Call me Albus, now I'll leave you two alone," Dumbledore said standing up from the booth. "I want to get a lemon drop ice cream cone before it's all gone!" 

Harry sat at the booth feeling extremely awkward as the man went to the front. He blinked several times until he saw Severus try to speak. 

"Listen, Harry -" 

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Harry shouted before basically running toward the restrooms. Harry closed the door, glared at the one occupant until he left and went into a stall, locking it. 

Harry sat on the toilet closed lid, his head in his hands. "Oh god oh god oh god!" He groaned. He heard the door to the restroom open, pause then close again. 

Harry sighed, feeling even more embarrassed and covered his eyes. "I'm in love with Severus Snape," Harry whispered out loud. Harry flushed even more as he said the words, but... 

He liked that idea. 

It wasn't like he cared if the man was well  _a man_ , gender was fluid anyway, but he never... Harry didn’t even realize that did he had such feelings for the man in the first place. Harry touched his mouth with his fingertips, imagining it was Severus who leaned down, his breath ghosting his lips before they touched. 

Harry felt his heart beat faster and he closed his eyes, his own breath ghosting his fingers. 

Okay, he was definitely attracted to Severus. And spending all that time finding everything he could about him, and then actually spending time with him how could he not  _like_ the man? But he never thought that love or did he have a crush? 

Harry briefly remembered one of Hermione's many lectures to Ginny Weasley in their high school years, of the fact that if you feel the need to be perfect with each other, then it's a crush, but when your in love you can be yourself. He also remember's her saying something about how a crush can lead to love as well, but he zoned out at that point. 

The mob boss sighed and ran his hand over his hair, he was in love with Severus Snape. And he's never been happier.  

He then frowned, what should he do now? Would Severus even reciprocate? 

Harry stilled as he heard the door to the bathroom open, and then  footsteps ringing on the tile floor.  

"Harry?" Severus' deep voice came outside his stall.  

 _'Here goes nothing,'_  Harry thought as he took a deep breath before standing up and opening the door to reveal the taller man. Harry suddenly became nervous and looked at the floor, the sinks behind Severus, but never landed on the man. They stilled when Harry looked at the mirror above the sinks. His face was a bright red and his hair was even messier than usual. Harry kept his eyes down staring at the floor, he didn't know what to say to the person standing in front of him. 

He heard footsteps getting closer to him before long fingers grasped one of his twitching hands and Severus' other hand tilted Harry's chin up so that green eyes were looking into black. Harry saw fondness brighten the dark orbs and a small smirk forming.  

"It's okay." 

Harry gulped, feeling the fingers beneath his jaw move. "I-I don't know-," Harry stammered out and to his embarrassment felt tears form. 

Severus released his hold and then hugged him. Harry could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath his ear.  

"I do hope you realize that I've known ever since I came here, that you have a romantic interest in me."  

Harry flushed, that's all he seems to be doing today.  

"I don't know if I love you yet, Harry," Severus said softly hugging him tighter as Harry fidgeted. "But I enjoy spending time with you and I'm not opposed to us becoming a couple." 

The taller man released his hold Harry, but still kept close to the younger male. Harry's eyes darted around before he grasped Severus hands, "You really don't mind?" He whispered looking up. 

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry, we are on a date right now." 

"Oh..." 

"Yes Harry oh," Severus said amusement in his voice. He tugged on his hands. "Come on, let's get back to it. Hopefully that meddling man has left by know." The tall man grumbled the last couple of words. 

Harry stopped in his tracks causing the other man to stop as well. "Wait." 

He took a deep breath, and leaned up to kiss him. He felt Severus stiffen making Harry nervous before the man moved closer and deepened it. 

Harry broke the kiss and smiled. "I guess it's a date after all." 

Severus hummed. "I need to kiss you once again after the date is over then." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter so far, I hope you all enjoy it as well!


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had passed after Harry's realization, though not without some teasing from Ron with some giggling from Hermione, and Harry Potter was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of tea and relaxing. He took a sip from his cup and looked at few websites to check his assets and also to look at the news that happened around town.  

While he mainly got his reports about Voldemort activity's from Hermione and Remus, he also made sure to read the top newspapers and watch news reports about what the people in the city thinks about the Mob. After all, media has a major influence on people's daily lives, and while the mob isn't considered legal, people will try to side with the one that protects them. That way, if Harry wanted to he could become a major official is he so desired, or there was good old bribing the people in office. 

Skimming through a few new's articles, Harry noticed that the fire at the docks wasn't reported. He frowned as he leaned closer to the monitor and opened a couple of tabs to make sure he hadn't missed any articles. Eye's narrowed, Harry concluded that there weren't any that mentored a fire.  

"I wonder what you're up to, Voldemort," Harry muttered to himself. What point would he make sure no one knew about the fire? Or maybe it was to hide the fact that Voldemort had a large shipment of guns? He would need to get Remus on the matter 

Harry became startled when he felt his phone vibrate before the ringtone sang out. Expecting it to be Severus, Harry swiped the phone open and with a smile greeted him. 

"I was wondering when you would call," Harry said closing the tabs. He'll get some incite on it later. 

"I'm surprised you answered then," Voldemort's smooth voice came over the phone. 

Harry stilled, thoughts going through this head, before narrowing his eyes. "How did you get my number?" He demanded. 

"Why Potter, it's almost like you didn't like me." 

Harry took a deep breath and gripped his desk before moving his finger over the 'end call'. 

"Are you going to drop my call, Potter?" Voldemort said softly, with a hint of amusement. "It seems that you don't want to talk to me." 

Harry hesitated, wondering if maybe he could get some insight of the man. "Why are you calling me?" Harry gritted out. 

"Did you enjoy destroying my warehouse and leaving a wounded man to his death?" The man whispered, causing Harry to feel goosebumps on his arms. He shifted, and for the first time since he was a kid, became uneasy.  

"Like he and your other _Death Eaters_ weren't going to do the same thing," Harry growled out, clenching his desk with his free hand. 

"No," Voldemort purred. "I wanted you alive so when everyone you love dies you can see their dead bodies rot around you. Speaking of people you love," Harry was shaking at this point, trying to stop himself from breaking his phone. "I heard you know a friend of mine, Severus isn't it?" 

"Stay away from him!" Harry growled out standing up, almost knocking his desktop over. 

"Oh Harry," Voldemort said softly. "You will never have to worry about me hurting  _him_. He is the perfect spy after all."  _What_ _did that_ _mean?_  Harry thought with a frown. "I hope you enjoy the time you have left. It was lovely to finally speak to you, but I have plans to make. We’re going to have so much fun together, Harry Potter."  

The call ended and Harry glared down at his cell phone, anger and frustration rushing through him. He frowned turning off his phone and put it away, starting to worry. 

What did he mean? Severus had stopped working for Voldemort as a spy a long time ago. Harry knew that for a fact, not only from just his mother's journals but also from being in contact with the man. He briefly smirked at the thought that maybe Voldemort was losing his mind. However, doubts and confusion filled his head as he sat back down in his chair.  

A knock brought him out of his thoughts and Ron's head popped in. "Lucius Malfoy has awoken," He said, though there was a slight annoyance in his tone.  

Harry nodded and decided to think about what the man had said later when his thoughts were clearer. "Get my car, I'll go visit him then." 

Ron sighed but nodded as he started to type on his phone. 

Harry swiftly stood and shrugged on his coat over his three-piece suit. He glanced at his phone from the corner of his eyes and debated if he should take it or not before he left leaving it on the table.  

\---- 

Harry strolled through the hospital once again with Ron trailing behind him. He smiled at a few people, before focusing on his task. Lucius was supposed to be in Room 137 and he wanted to talk to him, after all, he was the one who rescued the man. Well, Luna and Draco's friends did the actual work, but the thought was there. While Harry hadn't personally met Pansy or Blaise, Luna seemed to like them, and that was all he needed to accept them into his Family. At this point, he would rather trust other people to bring more people into his group, then himself right now.

Now, though, all the Lestrange's are out of the picture, two through death and the other going to prison (Harry figured Lucius would like to  _talk_  to her when she got better. It was, after all, her own sister who was killed and she did nothing to stop it). It was much easier to raid the home Lucius was held out when there was only one dangerous person. Luna reported that he was very malnourished, had a couple of wounds but nothing life threatening. The only really bad injury was a broken leg that may never really get healed completely. 

His thoughts turned to the conversation he had earlier, pondering why Voldemort had called in the first place and what he had meant of Severus being the perfect spy.  _Could_  he be working for Voldemort still? Could Ron had been, right? Was the relationship a way to segment himself in the Family? The noise of the hospital faded and the only thing Harry could hear was his heart beating fast and started to sweat.  

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the sound of the world came back in full force.  

Blue eyes were looking at him worriedly. "Harry?" Ron asked quietly.  

Harry gave him a shaky smile. "Sorry for worrying you. I'm fine now."  

The red-head didn't seem to believe him if the frown was anything to go by, but he nodded slowly.   

"We're here," Ron said, pointing to the number on the door. 

Harry stood outside the door, knocked and opened it, motioning for Ron to stay outside. He'd rather not listen to his bodyguard's mutters any more than he had to. To his surprise, the first person he noticed was Severus leaning on his seat and talking to the Malfoy patriarch.  

"Severus?" Harry asked confused at why he was there. He knew that Severus was considered a friend of Lucius and Draco, he just didn't know how good a one he was to the Malfoy family. Though now that he thought about it, little Malfoy had called Severus 'Uncle' when he arrived. "I thought you were at home." 

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow but didn't rise up from his seat. "Draco called me when Lucius woke." 

Harry gave him a hopefully less shaky smile then he gave Ron, and looked around noticing little Malfoy was nowhere to be found and dismissed him from his thoughts before turning to Lucius Malfoy. 

"Hello," He said moving over to the man until he stood at the foot of the bed. "My name is Harry Potter, Leader of the Even-Potter Family." 

Lucius Malfoy had long platinum blond hair though Harry could tell there was a few silver strands, a few stress marks and the same gray eyes as his son. There seemed to be a regal air to the man even though he was propped up on the bed.  

"Lucius Malfoy," He rasped. "Leader of the Malfoy Family. I'm sure we have much to talk about." 

Harry nodded as he sat down in an empty seat, ignoring Severus for now. "Before we get to business, how are you feeling?" 

Lucius looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow. Harry was interested to find out that they could communicate without really talking. He briefly wondered when he and Severus could do that. The dark haired man's response was a roll of his eyes. 

"He's doing better than he was. He lost the functionality of his right leg, has a few bruises and some deep cuts that aren't as life threating as it seems. However, mentally he's still a snob," Severus said straight-faced. 

Lucius huffed and Harry could now understand the expression of 'putting their nose in the air'.  

"Other than that he seems to be fine," Severus said softly, turning back to the blond man. 

The Malfoy lord sighed once again. "I'm fine Severus." He turned to focus on Harry, "I've been held captive for a long time and while Bella and the others were good at torturing people they were horrible conversationalist."  

Harry nodded as he leaned back. "Is there anything you need?" 

Lucius hesitated for a few seconds but answered. "What you have done is more than enough. It seems I am in your debt, not only for me but for my son." The last words were spoken quietly. "You have the Malfoy Family, and my son, at your disposal." 

Harry nodded, knowing that this would be the outcome. He would willing admit that was one part of the reason why he had helped the Malfoy family. Having such and ally with another group was always welcome but Draco however... Harry glanced over at Severus who had been quietly watching the interaction, but Harry could tell from his hands and tightness of his jaw that he was tensed. Did Severus not mention his relationship with him?  

"I appreciate the offer Lord Malfoy, however, I cannot accept forcing your family to join mine." 

Severus and Lucius both looked at him surprised, and Harry could see the blond becoming angry. After all, this was the common why to pay off a large debt to another family. "I am already involved with another." 

"I do apologize for any assumptions then," Lucius said relief written on his face. "If there is anything else that I can do, please let me know.

Harry gave him a smile before glancing at Severus who also relaxed. Why didn't Severus tell his friend that they were together?  _Maybe it's part of a plan with_ _Volde_ _mort_ _,_  a doubt said in his head. Harry shook his head, angry at himself for doubting Severus once again. He couldn't think rationality like this. 

He needed to speak to Severus when they got home. 

"The only thing I require from you Lord Malfoy, is you becoming a branch of my Family. You and the people you bring will have my protection, and in turn, you will help our financial dealings."

Lucius' eyes were wide but he nodded, "I accept your terms, Lord Harry."

Harry could see a hint of a smile on Severus' face as he focused back on Lucius. 

"Harry, could you go and find Draco for us?" Severus asked. "He should be getting some food downstairs." 

Harry frowned and noticed Lucius give his friend a questioning look. "Okay then," Harry acquiesced, standing up slowly and walked toward the door. "We'll speak later then, Lord Malfoy." 

Ron gave him a curious look as he stepped outside. "That didn't take long." 

Harry waved his concerns aside. "Severus wanted to speak to him alone," Harry said dully looking at the floor. 

The green-eyed man startled when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Ron was frowning at him and searching his face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. 

Harry sighed as he started to walk away. "I got a call from Voldemort this morning." 

"What?!" Ron hissed keeping up with him. "Why didn't you say anything? You know that's dangerous!" 

"I wasn't thinking," Harry muttered. "I'm telling you now, right?!" 

"Don't get angry with me Harry!" Ron said with a scowl. "This is a big deal! This effects not just you, but everyone who is following you!" 

"I now okay!" Harry shouted trying to get rid of the guilty feeling he had inside. A couple of people stared at him and he ignored them all. He just needed to find Draco and to get away from this conversation. 

He felt his arm get tugged and worried to find Ron shoving him in an empty room. 

"Listen to me, Harry," Ron harshly whispered as he shoved Harry on a chair. "I know your our Boss, I know you care about us all, but..." The red-headed man ran a hand down his face. "I worry about you. You're the leader, the person we trust and love. We want to follow you, but it seems you keep pushing us away. There's only a select few people you even talk to anymore, besides Severus." 

Harry sat quietly before sighing. "I'm sorry. I should have told someone the moment after it happened, I just... Voldemort hinted something about Severus and..." He sighed not wanting to even finish the sentence. "As for pushing people away, I don't mean to." 

Ron stood, staring at him not saying anything for a few moments before nodding. "Okay, just remember that there are people you can trust, and as for what Voldemort said about your boyfriend," He continued ignoring Harry scowling at him. "Voldemort always talks in lies, maybe whatever got you so distracted, you should talk to Severus about that." 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He was going to anyway, but it seems like he should talk to him alone sooner. He glanced up at the worried blue eyes and smirked at Ron, "Snice when did you give out relationship advise?" 

"Have you met Hermione? The women who read relationship books out load whenever we had a fight?" The red head shuddered.  

"I can see her doing that," Harry said standing up and strolled back toward the door. 

"Not fun," Ron stated as they left the room, "Now what are we doing?" 

Harry looked around and found his target talking to someone, well, yelling at someone as he carried a covered dish. He nodded to the little Malfoy, ignored Ron groan as he started to get closer to the blond. 

"...why can't one of the staff do this?!" 

"I-It's not our job, Mr. Malfoy," a stammering brunette said.  

"Ugh everyone is so useless here!" Draco growled out, making the Doctor he was talking to squeak before leaving in a hurry. 

Harry saw the blond looking around before his eyes landed on him. He gave a sneer to Ron as he basically stomped toward them. "When did you arrive?" He asked shifting the dish to another hand. "Also get someone to carry this for me!" 

The raven raised an eyebrow, "Why can't you do it?" 

Draco gasped, horrified as if he was told he had to put on his own shoes. Harry briefly thought of Draco as a little boy and waiting for someone to tie his shoe if it came undone, and tried to withhold a smile.The blond glared at him, it seemed like it didn't work.  

"Do you know how hot this is? It'll  _ruin_  my skin." 

"Oh boy," Ron muttered. 

Little Malfoy glared at him as well before huffing.  

"Ugh! Fine! Let's go to father's room!" 

"Why do you have a dish with you?" Harry asked as the Mob Boss and his bodyguard followed the blond. 

"Father  _hates_  any food at the hospital so he asked me to get him lobster and oysters," Draco answered. "I was able to get the food but no one would carry the dish to him, can you  _believe_ that?! I thought a hospital was to help it's patients, not let them starve to death!" 

Harry glanced over at Ron, and saw him roll his eyes. He shook his head as Ron opened his mouth to say something nasty.  

When they reached the door Harry moved his arm in front of Ron and Draco. Ron gave him a questioning look while Draco glared at him. He raised a finger to his mouth so they don't speak. 

Severus' aggravated voice came through the door. 

"I can't continue to do this anymore." 

Harry heard a sigh from Lucius. "If you think this is a good idea, then I won't stop you." There was a creak from the bed as he continued to speak. "And the Dark Lord still has his spy?" 

"Of course."

Harry stumbled back, eyes wide. What. What was going on?! Was Severus really with Voldemort? Was Lucius with Voldermort? Was everything he thought about him wrong? Was even the relationship part of the plan? Did he just make a horrible mistake again?  Harry could feel his heart thudding in his ears once again and his breath shorten.

He needed to get away.

"Harry?" Ron's voice sounded like it was through water. 

"T-take me h-home!" Harry gasped out trying to take a deep breath. 

"Harry!" Severus' voice was also heard close to him. "Listen to my voice Harry." 

Harry shook his head as he backed away feeling even more out of breath. "Go away!" He yelled stumbling away from the now open door. 

"Harry!" 

"Uncle Sev, stay back right now!" Draco commanded and Harry could just make out the blond kneeling next to him. "Harry, it's okay. Take a few deep breaths and count from 10 to 1." 

Harry frantically nodded and started to count. After a few rounds of counting Harry could feel himself start to calm down. Harry stood up with help from Ron and Draco, ignoring Severus' hand as he tried to help. There were a few workers who were looking at him worriedly a few tried to come up to him before Ron and Draco's prescience reassured them, causing them to disperse. 

"Please let your father know that I have urgent business to attended to and needed to leave," Harry said as he took a few steady breaths. He needed to get away and think about his relationship for a few moments.  

"Harry," came Severus' worried voice from behind him. 

The man paused before glancing at him. "I'll see you when I get home." 

Harry could tell Severus wanted to say something but with a glare from Draco, he nodded. "If that is your decision, I'll be there. I'll be a later then usual, I need to speak to Albus before I leave." 

Harry nodded once, not really paying attention to what was said as he stalked out the door, hoping to leave the hospital as soon as he could. 

He wished it was yesterday all over again, when he didn't have to worry about his lover being yet another person who will betray him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter.
> 
> Sorry about the lateness, but real life got in the way and I had to delete 900+ words and start over from scratch with this chapter.
> 
> Not sorry about the cliffhanger, though!


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was descending by the time Harry and Ron had driven through the gate that barricaded his home. Purple and pink colors painted the sky as Harry got out of the car and he could feel the slight chill of night on his face and arms. It calmed the fury somewhat, that had been simmering ever since they got into the car. What started as grief and hurt and quickly transformed into resentment for every person that had betrayed him. 

Harry meet Hermione by the doors but bypassed her without saying anything, anger in every step. Harry could hear Hermione whispering to Ron, and he could just imagine the worried looks they were giving each other before glancing at him. Harry clenched his fist as he tried to keep himself calm and moved quicker to get away from the awkward moment. 

Eventually, he came into the kitchen to get himself some green tea. Cedric and a few other new minions were talking at the table but quickly stopped at the glare Harry gave them. Cedric seemed to know that this wasn't a good time to be anywhere near him, and left the area, almost shoving a few people out the door. 

His friend's footsteps slowed down as he took started predations for heating the water, while faint scrambling could still be heard from the group. 

"Harry?" He heard Hermione ask softly. 

"What?!" That came out more harshly than he intended. 

Ron came over and gently took his hands away from the hot stove and moved him toward the table. Harry sighed heavily but relented watching as Hermione took over making the tea. 

"Harry..." Ron started to say. 

"I know all right!" Harry yelled before wincing, embarrassed at the outburst. "I mean," He took a deep breath before continuing more quickly. "I know I was an idiot about everything. About Voldemort," his breath hitched. "About Severus..." 

"What about Severus?" Hermione asked as she glanced over her shoulder at him.  

Oh, right he hadn’t told Ron or Hermione about that. 

"I think Severus never stopped working with Voldemort." 

Ron's face quickly went through many emotions until it settled on worry. Hermione's however when she turned around was confusion. Her husband quickly filled her in on what happened earlier in the day. 

The brunette frowned as she placed a bag of full tea leaves into a cup of hot water. Harry remembered Severus buying them one day, saying it's much better than the disgusting tea bags they had before, with the benefit of not worrying about the loose leaves accidently making it into the cup. He found the quirk amusing at the time but… He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. That was not important right now. 

"Harry..." Hermione said hesitantly. Green eyes glanced up as she bit her lip. "Are you sure? We both looked into him, you probably more than I, and Voldemort," She trailed off. "He's not exactly known for being a trustworthy person. And why would he want to cast suspicions on his own spy?" 

"Maybe he doesn't need Severus anymore, and this would be a good way to get rid of him," Ron said with a shrug. "We are kinda known for not tolerating traitors." 

Hermione huffed. "And that's also the same reason to believe he was lying, to get rid of a former traitor!" 

"How do we know if either is right?" Harry muttered. 

Hermione gazed at him worriedly. "Why would you believe in this in the first place, Harry? I don't understand why you would suddenly believe in this the first place?" 

Doubts and worries filtered through his mind as he pondered her question. "I don't want to be betrayed again, Hermione," Harry said softly. 

Ron was nodding as Hermione gave him a sad look, sitting down next to her husband and giving him the tea.  

"Harry, you can't live like this."  

Frustrated at her, Harry glared at his friend. "Well, what do you want me to do?! This is part of my life! Every since I remade my mother's work, I knew this was a possibility!" 

"Do you intend to quit then?" 

Harry became quite, clenching the warm cup in his hands. He opened his mouth and closed it, actually thinking about it. If he left, he still had his other business to fall back on. There would be a less chance of worrying if today was the day he would die, or if someone betrayed him.  

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, not looking into the boring eyes of his friends. "Either way, this is something that needs to be discussed when Voldemort is gone." He finally looked up seeing the blank face of Hermione and the accepting face of Ron. 

"Then if you want to actually use your brain," Hermione stated, her brown eyes boring into his. "You will wait until this is over to deal with Severus." 

Harry shook his head, his mind already made up causing Hermione to glare at him and stood up from the table causing the items to wobble for a second. 

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry Potter, I know this is hard for you, but your life is not the only one at stake. I don't believe that Severus is part of Voldemort, and if the only evidence you have is the enemy telling you-" 

She looked away, "I would think as his lover you would have more faith in him than me." With those parting words, she stalked out of the room bypassing Cedric who was standing outside the room with a hand raised. 

Harry sighed and slumped down in his chair waving the man to come in.  

"I-is everything okay, boss?" The man asked stepping into the room. 

"It's fine Cedric," Ron spoke up as he stood from his seat. "I'll try to calm her down," he said softly to Harry. "Can you stay here?" The redhead asked Cedric making the man hesitate before nodding. 

Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed at being treated like a child who needs to be watched over. 

As Ron left Harry stopped slouching and fiddled with his mug ignoring the awkward silence as his minion walked forward. 

"Do you want me to refill this?" He asked already reaching for the mug. 

"Sure," the raven said with a sigh. "I have a feeling I might need something strong, though." 

Cedric chuckled softly as he went through the motions of fixing a cup, "I might have something like that. I bought it early this month and stored it here." 

Harry perked up, "Really?" Anything to help him forget the last day for awhile was ok by him.  

The other man nodded as he took out a small bottle from a shelf. "I was saving this for a special day, but I think you need it more than me." 

The tall brunette gave set down the tea and poured a few ounces into a new cup before handing it to him. Harry smiled as he took a small sip, sighing at the burning feeling going down his throat.  

When he felt a pointed a pistol at his head, Harry decided to take a deeper drink.  

"I'm sorry Harry."  

Harry hummed as he relaxed further into the seat.  

"I'm sure you are." 

He could feel the gun tremble, moving some of his hair. "He's got, Cho!" Cedric whispered, his breath hitching to a sob. "I had no choice!" 

Harry closed his eyes. "You always have a choice." He smashed his cup to sharp points and thrust the shaped handle into the man's neck. The gun went off, and the bullet hit the ceiling, causing plaster to rain down.  

The raven stood up watching Cedric stumble back gasping, the sound wet and he struggled to breathe. Blood pooling from the wound and he fell forward on his knees before clasping sideways on the tiled floor. Harry gave him a dispassionate look as he watched the life leave the man's eyes, his breathing almost faint. 

"The choice was to follow me without hesitation, but now you will die for betraying me." 

Alarms started to sound as Harry watched Cedric take his last breath. Stepping over the fallen body, Harry took the steaming cup of tea still on the counter and took a sip. 

Laughter was heard throughout the Manor, one that Harry recognized well.  

Voldemort was here to finish the job. 

Harry lazily walked back to his seat, stepping over Cedric once again and collapsed into the chair. He felt... apathetic and hollow at this point.  

With a deep breath, Harry waited for the man to come. 

\--- 

Severus tried to ignore Albus munching on a candy bar as he looked over the paper in front to him. Honestly, he understood the reason why the older man carried so much candy on him: to bribe annoying brats, but what was the point of eating them himself during work? 

"So you wish to leave this job for another?" The old man asked cheerfully between bites. 

Severus tried to refrain from rolling his eyes at the meddling man. 

"I feel like if I continued to work here, it would interfere with my new job," he said instead of 'mind your own business'. Through the years of working with the old man, he knew when to pick his battles. 

"Well, I can't force you to stay," Albus chuckled as he sat down the paper. "I think a lot of coworkers will miss you, though." 

Severus almost snorted at the words. 'I'm sure there will be a party,' he thought. He had no real relationships with his coworkers except for the man in front of him. Sure there were a few people he tolerated, but none that he could call friends with or wanted to talk to for an extended amount of time. 

Albus gave him a large smile, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, making Severus wonder for a moment if the older man could read minds. "If this is what you want to do, you have my blessing." 

"I'm not getting married, I don't need your blessing to get a job." 

"Either way you have it," Albus said, opening a pack of lemon drops ignoring the disgust on Severus' face. "I hope you have a good time with Harry. Hopefully, I won't be seeing you both here as much. I imagine Harry would still need to come here if the need arises, even though you are a good doctor," He finished before Severus started to object. 

The dark haired man grumbled a little at the insult. "Let's hope that never comes to pass," He agreed reluctantly.  

Albus folded his hands, his eyes crinkling as he gave him a fond look. "I'll miss you, my friend." 

For the first time since he started this conversation, Severus didn't have anything to say to that. He paused trying to convey what he was feeling into words. After a few moments, Severus swallowed thickly before nodding as he stood up. "I as well. Good-bye Albus." 

The older man nodded and then resumed eating another lemon drop. 

Severus closed the door behind him, the sound of people and machines working becoming more focused. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting and wondered if he did the right choice of leaving his job. 

He would be solely working and living with Harry now. 

The dark haired man remembered when he first became a doctor looking for work shortly after Lily and James had died. At that time, his work with the mob had made people weary to even give his application a second glance, especially when they found out what fields he specialized in. That was a dark time when he had barely any money and knew he was a few short months of not having a place to stay in. 

Then he applied for Hogwarts and Albus took him in. The man said he believed in second chances, but at the time Severus just thought it was pity, seeing that he had only known Severus fighting with James Potter. By giving him a job that he desperately needed, Severus thought it was a way to get him in debt with the older man. 

It wasn't of course, but it was a beginning of a new life for him, and know Severus knew he was starting another beginning, to take a chance with Harry just as Albus did with him, though not in the same way. 

Severus broke out of this thoughts when his phone suddenly rang. Walking away from the window and to the elevator, Severus swiped his phone open. 

"Hello?" 

"Severus?" Came Hermione's voice. "Oh good, I wasn't completely sure this would be the right number as it's difficult to find out which one you use for your home or if you changed it or if your contact information I found was correct. You really need to start putting your information on file as it could be hard to contact you otherwise."  

Severus narrowed his eyes, annoyed with the insane drivel as he stepped out of the elevator toward the exit. A few patients who had started to walk toward him, quickly cleared out of his way as he stalked through the entry way. 

"Please get to the point," he ground out. 

There was silence for a few seconds, enough that the dark haired man thought the phone might have been hung up. 

"Has Harry contacted you yet?" 

"No," He said walking toward his car and taking out his keys. "Is there a problem?" 

There was another hesitation making Severus start to become concerned. 

"Listen, I know we haven't really talked much," Hermione started. "But you need to trust me." 

Severus paused as he opened his car door.  

"You need to talk to Harry soon. I know he has issues to work out but I was hoping with you in his life, he would start to heal. I think you are a good influence on him, and I want Harry to be happy," Severus heard her say in earnest.  

"Talk to him before it's too late." 

He narrowed his eyes, not really seeing the parking lot. He started to ask what she meant when he heard shouting coming from behind her. 

"What's happening there?" Severus shouted over the blaring alarms, slamming his door close and starting his car, moving it out of the parking lot. 

"We're under attack over here!" Hermione yelled before shouting to a few people, her voice farther away. "Call our back up's, make sure that we can get everyone together in a group! Follow the instructions we have taught you! 

"I'll be right over." 

Severus speed out into the traffic, going through the openings to get back to Harry's Manor. Suddenly, there was an explosion; the car beside him flipped over. The man stomped his foot on his breaks, causing the car to skid to a stop. People were getting out of their cars, screaming could be heard from every direction. As Severus stepped out, a mass of people ran passed him. Confusion and yelling were overpowering Severus' thoughts for a moment. 

In a couple of seconds, there was only one person who stood in front of him with cars on each side of the highway.  

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned at him as she tossed a grenade up and down. 

"Did you miss me?"


End file.
